From U
by choco momo
Summary: "Karena itu adalah bagian dari masa lalumu. Dan tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengubahnya."/Last chapter is finally UP! A new fic SasuSaku. Warning inside. Don't like Don't read/ mind to R&R minna?
1. Spring : Are we gonna meet again?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimhoto

Main cast : Sakura Sasuke.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Spring

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

.

.

.

"Hn, aku akan segera ke sana."

Sasuke memfokuskan perhatikan pada jalanan yang sedang di guyur hujan lebat dan menyebabkan pandangannya agak sedikit terganggu terutama dengan sambil cuaca malam ini yang sangat tidak mendukung untuk melakukan perjalanan. Murni karena kesalahannya sendiri kalau pada akhirnya dia harus terjebak di tengah jalanan yang asing seperti ini hanya untuk menempuh rute menuju sebuah Villa milik sahabat dekatnya untuk menghadiri pesta, seandainya saja siang tadi dia tidak memiliki jadwal pemotretan yang sudah tidak bisa ditunda lagi, tentu saja sekarang dia pasti sudah bersama bersama sahabat berambut durian nya itu untuk menikmati kemewahan pesta.

Tangan Sasuke yang agak berkeringat membuat pegangannya pada gagang hand-phonenya agak licin dan membuat benda hitam itu terlepas dan kemudian terlempar ke bawah jok mobil, Sasuke harus bersusah payah menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah jok mobil untuk mendapatkan benda flip berwarna hitam itu kembali tanpa berniat bersusah payah menghentikan laju mobil.

Sepasang onyx Sasuke melotot maksimal saat menyaksikan pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Menyadari sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi sedang melaju ke arah nya, Sasuke refleks membatingkan setir mobil sekuat mungkin kearah kanan untuk menghindari tabrakan dan naas harus berakhir dengan membentur trotoar jalan.

Sasuke masih berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan kesadarannya yang perlahan mulai dikuasai oleh kegelapan. Bau anyir darah segera menyergap indera penciuman nya berbaur dengan bau tajam lain yang mulai mendominasi.

—Bau bensin.

Beruntung karena saat berangat Sasuke masih sempat memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya sehingga saat terjadi benturan keras, tubuhnya tidak terlempar keluar dari dalam mobil dan berakhir dengan lebih tragis, tapi ternyata terjebak di dalam mobil dalam keadaan tidak berdaya dengan adanya percikan api yang mulai menyala menjadi bumerang tersendiri bagi keselamatan nyawa Sasuke.

Dilihatnya seseorang membuka pintu mobil di samping tubuh tidak berdaya nya dan tangan seseorang itu berusaha melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menguasai kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

dedicated for Alm. Kan Nand dan Kak Raffa.

From U

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © From U_Super junior

Cast and anything in this story © Masashi Khisimoto.

Are we gonna meet again?

.

Mata gadis itu membelalak terbuka saat lagi-lagi—untuk yang kesekian kalinya—petir menyambar di udara dan menghantarkan suara gelegar luar biasa menakutkan dari angkasa disertai dengan munculnya seberkas cahaya kilat yang dalam sekejab menerangi bumi dari kegelapan sang malam yang sedang bertahta.

Gadis itu berusaha memastikan penglihatannya dengan melongok kan kepala keluar dari jendela nya kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua, tidak memperdulikan guyuran air hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menghalau air hujan yang menghalangi pandangan matanya.

Ya Tuhan, sebuah mobil dalam keadaan rusak parah terparkir di pinggir jalan begitu saja dan berjarak tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Gadis itu berlari keluar dari dalam kamar tidurnya saat iris matanya mendapati sebuah mobil yang telah mengalami kecelakaan parah karena menabrak trotoar pembatas jalan dari jendela kamarnya, tangannya bergerak cepat untuk membuka gerandel pintu dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menerobos derasnya guyuran hujan. Menarik paksa pintu mobil hingga terbuka.

Menahan napas saat matanya mendapati seorang pemuda yang kira-kira masih sebaya dengannya mengalami luka cedera yang cukup parah pada bagian kening dan sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, kepala pemuda itu terkulai begitu saja di atas setir. Gadis itu berusaha hingga nyaris putus asa untuk melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang sepertinya macet hingga membuatnya harus mengerahkan tenaga ekstra untuk melepaskannya saat kedua iris matanya mendapati percikan nyala api dan semakin panik saat indera penciumannya mendeteksi bau tangki bensin yang mengalami kebocoran.

Tidak perduli meskipun sedang hujan lebat, kalau bensin itu tersambar percikan api, maka mereka berdua akan mati terbakar secepat kertas yang berubah menjadi debu, jemari-jemari tangannya yang basah semakin menyulitkan usahanya untuk melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

_Sedikit lagi,

Saat tangannya berhasil melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang sangat mengganggu itu, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, gadis itu segera membawa—lebih tepatnya menyeret paksa— tubuh tidak berdaya pemuda itu menjauh dari lokasi kejadian.

Tangannya refleks menjatuhkan tubuh pemuda itu hingga membuat tubuh pemuda yang semenjak tadi dipapahnya terjatuh membentur aspal dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh pemuda itu untuk melindunginya saat terdengar suara ledakan keras yang sangat mengerikan, detik itu juga seluruh badan mobil terlingkupi oleh api merah menyala dengan semburat biru kekuningan yang tidak padam meskipun hujan mengguyur dengan sangat deras. Lulutnya terasa sangat lemas. Napas nya tersengal dan memburu.

Wajah pemuda itu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, guyuran air yang jatuh membasahi kulit wajah pemuda itu tidak mampu mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dia merasa heran dari mana dirinya bisa mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar itu untuk memapah tubuh lemas pemuda yang memiliki besar hampir dua kali tubuhnya menjauh dari tempat kejadian.

"Eung," Sasuke meringis pelan dari tidurnya saat merasakan denyutan pelan di kening nya, pemuda raven itu refleks memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat seperti habis dihantam godam raksasa, matanya membuka perlahan dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang asing.

Tubuhnya dibaringkan di atas sofa panjang berwarna putih tulang dan ada selimut yang disampirkan untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang ternyata tidak terbalut pakain sehelai pun.

Dilihat dari perabot yang menghuni ruangan tempatnya beristirahat, sudah bisa dipastikan ini adalah ruang tamu sebuah rumah dan bukannya rumah sakit, sebuah ruang tamu yang telihat sangat minimalis dan sederhana dengan dominasi warna putih dan baby-blue namun tertata dengan sangat apik hingga membuat orang merasa betah untuk berlama-lama.

Penciumannya mengendus bau harum masakan yang menguar di udara, di hadapan nya sekarang sudah tersedia sebuah nampan yang dipenuhi dengan aneka menu sarapan. Mulai dari susu lengkap dengan nasi beserta lauk-pauknya.

Setelah selesai menyantap makanannya dengan sangat lahap, apalagi kalau mengingat dia belum memakan sesuatu yang benar-benar layak di konsumsi manusia sejak kemaren sore karena manajernya yang hanya memberikan ramen instan di tengah-tengah break pemotretan dengan alasan tidak sempat membelikan makanan untuknya, Sasuke merasa itu adalah masakan terlezat yang berhasil masuk ke dalam lambungnya, Sasuke bergerak untuk mengambil pakaiannya yang diletakkan di atas sofa single yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Pemuda itu mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengitari ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, Sasuke baru menyadari kalau posisi rumah sederhana ini begitu strategis, berada persis di samping jalan utama yang terlihat lengang dan kalau kau berjalan ke beranda belakang maka kau akan menemukan pemandangan laut berpasir pantai putih yang sangat menakjubkan. Tidak terdengar adanya suara mobil yang berlalu-lalang seperti yang kerap kali kau temukan di kota-kota besar, hanya terdengar hanya suara hembusan angin yang menerbangkan pucuk dedaunan dengan suara debur ombak yang meningkahi keheningan.

Seperti nyanyian dari surga, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke teras belakang rumah dan mendapati seseorang sedang duduk di bawah hamparan pasir sambil memangku sebuah buku tebal di pangkuannya, terlindung dari terpaan sinar matahari karena berada dibawa rerimbunan pohon yang bergoyang pelan diterpa angin.

Seseorang yang tengah sibuk dengan bacaannya itu menoleh saat menyadari seseorang sedang mendekat ke arah nya dengan langkah pelan.

Dan Sasuke terpana,

Gadis itu, bagaimana Sasuke harus mengatakannya?

_Cantik dan menawan

Dengan bibir tipis semerah darah, rambut se warna bunga sakura yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa namun menciptakan kesan tersendiri, pipi _chubby_ yang berhasil membuat Sasuke gemas ingin mencubitnya, hidung kecil namun mancung, kulit mulus yang seputih salju, dan jangan lupakan sepasang mata besar sewarna _emerald_ yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Sasuke merasa lidahnya kelu hingga tidak sanggup berkata-kata, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di kerongkongan nya, tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya kalau tidak bisa segera mendapatkan kembali pengendalian dirinya.

Gadis itu masih menatapnya, menunggu Sasuke berbicara.

Sasuke berdeham kecil, menghilangkan rasa yang sedikit mengganjal di mulut nya. "Kau yang sudah menolongku?"

Gadis itu hanya diam tanpa menjawab sambil terus menatap pada Sasuke. Matanya terlihat agak redup. Ada setetes keringat yang meluncur daris sela-sela pelipis gadis aneh itu, bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah seakan was-was dengan keadaan. Dan terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Dan apakah kau juga yang telah melepaskan pakaianku?"

Wajahnya yang semula pucat saat menyadari kehadiran Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berganti menjadi dipenuhi semburat merah yang sangat kentara, gadis itu menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang mirip dengan apel merah.

Sejurus kemudian gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan melintasi ruangan sambil memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. entah kenapa dia merasa gadis itu seperti sedang berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya dengan terus-terusan menghindari kontak fisik.

"—hei,"

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu tertegun saat gadis itu menggiringya menuju kesuatu tempat yang lokasinya hanya berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah yang telah memberinya tempat bernaung darurat. Didepan matanya sekarang terdapat onggokan rongsokan besi yang telah menghitam, mobil sport pribadinya telah terbakar hingga tidak berbentuk lagi dan untungnya lokasi tempat terjadinya kecelakaan hanya berjarang beberapa meter dari rumah gadisnya—

Hei! Gadisnya? apa maksudnya itu? Mereka bahkkan baru bertemul kurang dari beberapa jam.

Sasuke cepat-cepat menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

Otak jenius nya yang diturunkan nama besar keluarga Uchiha dengan cepat mencerna seluruh rangkain kejadian. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang, bagaimana gadis bertubuh mungil itu bisa membawa tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar masuk kedalam rumahnya sementara gadis itu hanya tinggal seorang diri dan rumah terdekat yang bisa dimintai bantuan berjarak sekitar beberapa kilometer jauhnya.

Takut-takut gadis itu menyerahkan handphone _touchscreen_ milik Sasuke yag dia temukan didalam kantong celana pemuda itu kembali kepada pemiliknya dan mendapati benda itu telah dalam keadaan tidak berfungsi. "Kau punya handphone?"

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah, sangat kelihatan kalau masih berusaha menjaga jarak dari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Atau sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menelpon?"

Kali ini gadis pendiam itu mengangguk dan menggiring langkah Sasuke menuju dapur dengan ukuran yang sangat minimalis, tempat di mana satu-satunya telephon di rumah diletakkan. Mata Sasuke menjelajahi ruangan, hanya ada beberapa perabotan sederhana yang menghuni dapur yang dominasi warnanya disesuaikan dengan warna ruang tamu.

"Sasuke, dimana kau? Kami semua sangat mencemaskanmu!" Sasuke refleks menjauhkan gagang telephon begitu mendengar suara sahabat durian nya yang melengking membuat gendang telinganya terasa berdenging.

"Aku kecelakaan," Sasuke mengucapkannya semudah dia menelan makanan kesukaannya tapi cukup untuk membuat Naruto histeris diseberang sana.

"Appaaaa? Kecelakaan? Bagaimana mungkin kau masih bisa hidup, Teme?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Bakka. Memang nya kau ingin aku mati!"

Sasuke melirik kearah gadis pendiam itu dan mendapati sang gadis telah meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah pelan, bermaksud memberikan privasi kepada Sasuke.

"Maksudku bukan begitu! Sekarang kau ada di mana?"

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan dan kemudian meringis saat lagi-lagi kepalanya yang telah terbalut perban kembali berdenyut sakit. Sejujurnya dia sendiri tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Tadi malam dia bermaksud untuk menghadiri acara party yang diadakan oleh Naruto dan teman-temannya disebuah villa dan hanya mengandalakan GPS sebagai petunjuk arah, jadi dia samasekali buta mengenai posisinya saat ini dan bertanya kepada gadis aneh itu pun sepertinya percuma karena sepertinya gadis itu tidak akan bersedia buka suara.

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri tida tahu berada di mana sekarang."

"Mungkin aku bisa melacakmu melalui GPS."

Kalau itu bisa, sis sudah melakukannya semenjak tadi. "Itu juga tidak bisa, handphone ku mati dan mobilku meledak."

"APA—"

Belum sempat Naruto buka suara Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu memotong. "Aku baik-baik saja dan aku bisa menjaga diriku."

Sasuke menutup telephon itu kemudian menghela napas berat sembari berjalan keluar ruangan, mencari tahu keberadaan gadis pendiam namun menawan itu dan menemukan si gadis berambut pink kembali ke tempat pertama mereka bertemu. Gadis itu terlihat sedang duduk di bawah pohon sedang membaca buku sembari ditemani hembusan angin laut dan segelas teh yang sepertinya masih hangat.

Sasuke beringsut mendekat dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membuat gadis itu merasa terancam dengan keberadaannya. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Gadis itu dia. Terlihat seperti sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menerima Sasuke berbagi ketenangan dengannya.

Gadis itu menatapnya sekilas dan kemudian mengangguk lemah.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku,"

Gadis itu mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya dan menatap pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk dengan canggung di samping nya diatas hamparan pasir putih. Sejurus kemudian mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah memo kecil, menulis sesuatu sebelum menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke.

'_Itu memang sudah seharusnya'_

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening nya heran dan sejurus kemudian dia mendapati dirinya sendiri telah menatap intent kepada gadis yang balas menatapnya dengan sepasang mata _emerald_ yang besar dan meneduhkan. Tersirat suatu kekecewaan dan rasa tidak nyaman di sana? Apakah gadis itu berpikir Sasuke merasa risih karena kenyataan kalau gadis yang ditemuinya tidaklah sempurna? Bahwa ternyata gadis itu tidak bisa bicara?

"Kau tidak bisa bicara?" Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya. Bibirnya bergerak lebih cepat daripada yang diperintahkan oleh otaknya dan kemudian mendapati dirinya merutuki kebodohan yang dia buat. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu tersinggung?

"Maaf, aku.."

Belum selesai Sasuke bicara gadis itu sudah lebih dahulu menyerahkan kembali secarik kertas ketangan Sasuke.

'_Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang tidak bisa bicara.'_

Selanjutnya hanya suara hembusan angin yang meningkahi keadaan dan jujur saja, meski pun Sasuke terlahir dengan tidak banyak bicara tetapi dia gerah juga karena sedari tadi gadis itu terus saja mengacuhkannya dengan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada buku yang menurut Sasuke jauh lebih beruntung dari dirinya bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari gadis itu.

Merasa jenuh dengan keadaan yang terasa menggerogoti Sasuke berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Apakah kau tahu tempat ini dimana?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan kemudian meletakkan buka yang sedang dia baca disampingnya tanpa repot-repot menutupnya kembali.

'kalau kau ingin pulang. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke halte bus.'

Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan singkat dari gadis yang masih belum dia ketahuin namanya itu, Sasuke tahu kalau dia berada di perbatasan Konoha dan Oto. Tempat ini masih sangat terpencil hingga tidak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya, dan entah bagaimana Sasuke bisa menyetir hingga ke sini seorang diri. Sasuke kembali mengutuk Naruto dan sang pelaku yang membuatnya terpaksa harus berusaha menghadiri pesta teman-temannya dengan naik mobil ke tempat tujuan dan berakhir dengan terjebak di daerah yang asing. Beruntung dia tidak mati dalam kecelakaan itu. Tetapi setelah di pikir-pikir lagi, mungkin setelah dia bisa kembali nanti dia harus berterima kasih pada Naruto yang di saat terakhir dengan tolol nya membawa tiket yang semestinya Sasuke gunakan untuk naik pesawat ke tempat pesta diadakan. Kalau bukan karena si Dobe itu, dia tidak akan mungkin bertemu dengan gadis yang berada di sampingnya sekarang.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke tanpa sadar terus melirik ke arah gadis berambut pink yang sedang berjalan di samping nya dengan langkah-langkah pelan. Dari peta penunjuk jalan yang berada di persimpangan yang telah mereka lalui, Sasuke tahu kalau perjalanan menuju ke halte bus masih lah cukup jauh. Hanya ada satu cara untuk bisa bepergian dari kota yang sangat terpencil ini, yaitu dengan menaiki kereta sinkansen yang jaraknya beberapa kilometer dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat gadis yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya hingga membuatnya nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan dan menariknya—nyaris setengah menyeret—Sasuke berlari bersamanya mengejar bus yang sudah hampir berlalu pergi dari pemberhentian bus.

Mereka berhasil naik ke dalam bus di saat-saat terakhir, dan mungkin karena tidak siap dengan keseimbangan di dalam bus ketika bus itu kembali bergerak, gadis pink di sampingnya itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris jatuh tersungkur kalau saja Sasuke tidak dengan sigap berhasil menangkap pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. _Emerald_ bertemu _onyx._ Sasuke harus berusaha semua tenaga untuk tidak menculik gadis itu dan memaksa untuk tinggal bersamanya di Konoha. Segera ditepisnya pikiran sialan itu jauh-jauh dari kepalanya. Sasuke yang baru menyadari posisi mereka yang tidak berubah semenjak tadi buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dengan berdehem kecil. Agak malu juga dia bisa kehilangan kendali didepan seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya hari ini.

Seharusnya suasana di dalam bus yang sepi membuat Sasuke bisa mendapatkan banyak kesempatan untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya tanpa harus merasa malu karena harus merendahkan dirinya demi seorang gadis. Terlepas dari apakah gadis itu bisa bicara atau tidak, harus Sasuke akui, dia adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah dia temui. Kecuali ibunya tentu saja, tapi itu tidak masuk hitungan. Tetapi Sasuke lebih memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela, benar-benar desa kecil yang sangat damai, dengan pepohonan tinggi menjulang dengan batang yang tertutupi oleh hijaunya lumut basah. Hanya ada ketenangan dan keindahan.

Kehidupannya sebagai bintang yang sedang bersinar terang membuatnya nyaris melupakan bagaimana rasanya kedamaian. Semua orang sibuk mengelu-elukan dirinya di mana pun dia berada tanpa peduli apakah dia sebenarnya tidak menginginkan semua kemewahan ini. Berada di sini bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, rasanya seperti berada di surga dunia yang sesungguhnya.

Dia pernah mendengar ini biasa terjadi pada pria. Cepat. Kuat. Tidak logis. Hanya insting primitive yang mengambil alih. Dan yang terkuat adalah desakan untuk memiliki gadis itu secara fisik dan menandai nya dalam proses itu hingga semua orang akan tahu kalau gadis itu telah memiliki pasangan.

Sial! Egonya berteriak keras untuk bisa segera menjadikan gadis itu miliknya dengan cara apapun.

Sasuke duduk dibangku panjang yang disediakan para pengunjung untuk menunggu kedatangan kereta di stasiun sementara gadis pendiam itu menghilang entah kemana. Disinilah dia sekarang. Menunggu kedatangan kereta selanjutnya untuk bisa berangkat kekota sebelah sebelum berganti kereta dan bisa naik kereta kembali ke konoha.

"Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Sasuke ketika gadis itu telah duduk di samping nya dan menyerahkan selembar tiket kepada pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi harus melongo seperti orang yang terkena kerusakan otak karena terpana.

Kereta terakhir untuk hari ini dengan tujuan Kota kabut telah tiba di stasiun tempat mereka menunggu. Peron ini lengang dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang karena memang tidak banyak orang yang menyadari potensi keindahan alam Kota terpencil ini hingga tidak banyak wisatawan yang datang berkunjung setiap harinya.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kereta dan terus menatap gadis yang masih setia tersenyum, pemuda raven penerus nama besar keluarga Uchiha itu masih tidak berniat beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri hingga hingga akhirnya pintu kereta benar-benar tertutup dan kereta mulai melaju membawa tubuhnya semakin menjauh dari sosok gadis yang telah berhasil membuatnya terjebak dengan perasaan asing yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan. Meski tubuhnya telah berada jauh dari gadis itu— yang Sasuke harus merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lupa menanyakan namanya— bersama dengan kereta yang semakin menjauh, tetapi tidak dengan hatinya yang sepertinya telah tertinggal bersama gadis menawan itu di sana.

Satu yang menjadi pertanyaannya. Apakah mungkin mereka bisa bertemu kembali?

End or TBC?

R

E

V

I

E

W

If u stil want this fic continued.


	2. Autumn : I telling you, Iam not going!

Summary : Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang gadis menawan tapi aneh yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari cengkraman maut, tetapi dengan bodohnya dia justru melupakan bagian terpenting dari pertemuan mereka. dia tidak tahu siapa nama gadis aneh itu.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimhoto

Main cast : Sakura Sasuke.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Autumn

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

.

Dua bulan telah berlalu semenjak terakhir dia bertemu dengan gadis aneh yang memiliki wajah menawan itu dan tidak sedetik pun Sasuke mampu melepaskan pikirannya dari pertemuan singkat yang terjadi diantara mereka. gadis itu, telah berhasil menyita seluruh dunianya.

Tepat sebulan setelah hari naas yang menjadi awal dari segala penantian nya, Sasuke kembali dengan harapan dapat bertemu kembali. Tetapi gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna bunga kebanggaan jepang itu seolah menghilang ditelan bumi. Bahwa tempat yang dia kunjungi bukanlah milik gadis yang telah menyelamatkannya itu. Dari sana juga dia mendapatkan, Sakura—nama gadis yang dengan penuh kesadaran Sasuke akui sangat dia rindukan—hanya bertugas menjaga Villa kecil itu ketika pemiliknya sedang pergi keluar kota selama beberapa hari.

Bukannya dia tidak berusaha mencari keberadaan gadis itu, tetapi bahkan sang pemilik villa pun tidak tahu di mana sebenarnya Sakura tinggal. Sama sekali tidak ada jejak mengenai keberadaan gadis berambut tidak biasa itu. Ada berapa banyak gadis bernama Sakura, dengan rambut merah muda dan tanpa marga keluarga yang tidak Sasuke ketahui di Negara ini, seharusnya tidak akan menjadi sesulit ini kalau saja dia bisa mendapatkan sedikit saja petunjuk. Ditambah lagi dengan waktu luang nya yang sangat terbatas karena sederet tuntutan jadwal pekerjaan yang harus dipenuhi membatasi waktu yang bisa Sasuke gunakan untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura.

"Yo Teme!" sapa Naruto sembari kedua orang sahabat karib itu berhigh five di udara. "Kau kelihatan tidak terlalu baik, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sasuke menghela napas berat sembari menggeleng lemah. Beberapa hari ini jadwalnya sangat padat bahkan hingga Sasuke merasa tidak memiliki cukup ruang untuk bernapas dan karena kesibukan itu pula Sasuke terpaksa absent berkumpul dengan teman-temannya selama beberapa bulan. Jawaban Sasuke yang seperti itu membuat Naruto menghentikan niatannya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, tanpa Sasuke buka mulut pun Sasuke sudah tahu kalau keadaan Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak terlalu baik dan dia mencoba mengerti.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke sembari menegak perlahan minuman beralkohol yang disediakan di meja mereka. waktu baru menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, tetapi ke empat temannya telah menghilang entah ke mana. Siapa sangka kalau kelompok pemuda dengan sederet nama besar di belakang marga mereka ternyata sering menghabiskan waktu senggang ditempat di mana para wanita berpakaian menggoda menjajakan kehangatan dan cinta semalam. Bahkan Neji dan Gaara yang sehari-harinya terlihat seperti orang yang selalu mengeluarkan aura mengintimidasi terutama pada keberadaan wanita sekarang justru malah terlihat sedang bersenang-senang dengan sekelompok gadis berpakaian minim di bawah sana.

"Kau sudah menemukan keberadaan gadis itu?"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah dan kemudian kembali meloloskan minuman haram itu ke dalam kerongkongan nya. Tempat seperti inilah yang dia butuhkan untuk sekadar bisa mengalihkan segala kelelahan yang harus ditanggungnya semenjak pertemuan singkat yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sakura yang harus berakhir dengan perpisahan. Bagaimana bisa dia merindukan gadis yang baru pertama kali dia temui di dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke jadi teringat kata-kata terakhir Aniki nya sebelum kakaknya itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya di Negara jerman, bahwa cinta tidak membutuhkan waktu, hanya memerlukan hati dan pikiran yang terbuka. Dia ingat dia pernah mengatakan kalau yang seperti itu tidak ada, bahwa cinta tidak lebih dari sebuah kepalsuan semu. Dan sekarang inilah yang terjadi padanya, kalau memang cinta itu hanyalah sebuah perasaan semu. Lantas mengapa dia harus merasa begitu terluka karena takdir seolah mempermainkan nya.

Bagus, sekarang dia terlihat seperti seorang pengemis cinta yang menyedihkan!

"Kau tahu Teme, jatuh cinta bisa membuat orang menjadi gila. Tapi aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu cinta itu seperti apa?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih setia menatap sekelompok orang yang sedang menikmati surga dunia di bawah sana. Semua bisa terlihat jelas dari kursi VVIP yang mereka pesan. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Maksudku adalah, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kau mencintainya? Sedangkan orang-orang seperti kita, tidak ditakdirkan untuk mendapatkan apa pun kecuali kehampaan."

Bukan tanpa alasan jika Naruto hingga berkata seperti itu. Hidup bergelimang harta bukan berarti menjadi jaminan kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Siapa sangka, Naruto yang cenderung menyebalkan ternyata bisa berpikiran hingga sejauh itu. Apalagi kalau mengingat hidup seperti apa yang mereka lalui selama ini. Bukan salah mereka kalau pada akhirnya tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa mereka percayai, bahkan tidak dengan cinta yang mereka kenali.

Sasuke hanya menatap mata sebiru lautan milik sahabatnya. "Kau akan mengerti jika memang sudah saatnya, Dobe!"

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

From U

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © From U_Super junior

Cast and anything in this story © Masashi Khisimoto.

I telling you, Iam not going!

"Bangun Dobe!" Sasuke mengumpat pelan, berusaha menjauhkan Naruto yang dengan seenak udelnya berani bersandar pada bahunya dan kemudian jatuh tertidur. Dia bersumpah akan membunuh dan kemudian membuang tubuh Naruto kalau sampai pemuda pemegang jabatan sebagai CEO perusahaan Namikaze itu sampai meneteskan air liur, apalagi sampai mengenai tubuhnya. Euwwww.

Bukannya terbangun, Naruto justru dengan lancang malah membalikkan posisi tidurnya dan kemudian memeluk Sasuke erat. Ini bukan cerita yaoi, jadi dia tidak akan berakhir dengan terpesona pada kebodohan sahabat pirangnya itu. "Naruto bangun!" Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan wajah Naruto yang terasa semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Tetap tidak ada reaksi.

Beberapa siswa yang telah memasuki ruang perkuliahan mereka bahkan hingga ada yang tercengang begitu menyaksikan adegan lovey-dovey antara kedua pangeran itu di dalam kelas. Yang satu sibuk mengetatkan pelukan nya untuk mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman sementara yang satu sibuk berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan maut. Ini sangat memalukan. Mau diletakkan di mana harga dirinya? Ingin rasanya dia tendang saja bocah durian di depan nya ini. "Bangun Dobe! Atau aku akan membunuhmu dan menjadikanmu potongan kecil!"

Dipelototinya satu persatu gadis-gadis yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh seolah telah melakukan kejahatan tingkat akut. Bukan salahnya kalau Naruto begitu menempel padanya. Mendapat tatapan membunuh seperti itu, sontak saja sekuruman orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan aktivitasnya tersentak kaget dan segera memalingkan wajahnya atau pun pura-pura melakukan aktivitas.

Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati sahabat raven yang sedang dipelukkan menatap tajam ke arah dirinya seolah ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup. "Kau kejam sekali Teme? Aku kan mengantuk."

Bagaimana tidak mengantuk kalau mereka hanya mendapatkan waktu dua jam untuk beristirahat setelah menghabiskan waktu di Club hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul Lima pagi dan berakhir dengan dijemput oleh manager mereka dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

Sasuke memijit pelipis nya pelan. "Tapi tidak perlu memeluk ku. Dasar bakka!" habis sudah kesabarannya.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah desisan kaget dari para gadis dan lolongan kesakitan Naruto saat kepalan tangan Sasuke mendarat di atas kepala kuning nya. Dan sekarang beginilah hasilnya, Naruto harus rela mengikuti mata kuliah Kalkulus dalam keadaan kepala yang berdenyut sakit dengan bonus berupa benjol besar berwarna merah muda.

.

Sasuke terhenyak!

Gadis itu. Sakura. Gadis berambut pink yang sedang berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang-orang itu adalah gadis sama dengan yang selama ini selalu hadir di setiap rasa rindunya. Gadis mempesona yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dan yang telah menggenggam separuh dari hatinya. Dia ada di sini. Hanya beberapa meter jauhnya. Suasana lorong kampus yang penuh oleh para mahasiswa yang sedang berlalu lalang tidak menyurutkan niat Sasuke untuk sekadar mengalihkan perhatiannya dari seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang memungut bukunya yang terjatuh ketika bertabrakan dengan seorang siswi.

"Teme? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu melongo seperti itu?" melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah seperti orang bodoh membuat Naruto ikut-ikutan memperhatikan object yang menjadi fokus perhatian Sasuke.

Seorang wanita gendut yang sedang mengerling nakal ke arah nya menyambut pemandangan Naruto dan seketika membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Apa mungkin Sasuke memperhatikan gadis gendut itu? Tidak mungkin! Pikirnya. Atau jangan-jangan selera sahabatnya pada wanita sudah berubah karena tabrakan yang dialaminya setahun yang lalu?

"Apa kepalamu sudah rusak, Teme? Kau tidak mungkin menyukai gadis jejadian itu kan? Tuhan tahu ada banyak wanita untukmu Teme."

Saat Naruto berbalik untuk menatap Sasuke, pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu malah seolah telah menghilang seakan ditelan bumi. "Loh, Teme?" ke mana perginya sahabatnya itu. Jadi sejak tadi dia bicara dengan siapa? Naruto hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke setia mengikuti setiap langkah yang Sakura ambil. Dia memperhatikan gadis itu sedang berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan kampus dengan langkah-langkah pelan. Sakura yang saat itu menggunakan jaket cokelat tebal dan memakai tudung jaket untuk menutupi rambutnya yang memiliki warna tidak biasa membuatnya sedikit kesulitan mengikuti jejak langkah Sakura tanpa ketahuan.

Gadis itu masih secantik yang dia ingat dan Sasuke harus berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak mendekat. Masih ada banyak pertimbangan di dalam pikirannya, mereka pertama kalia bertemu sekitar setahun yang lalu. Mengingat lamanya kejadian itu terjadi ditambah dengan waktu pertemuan yang bisa terbilang sangat singkat membuat Sasuke ragu kalau gadis itu masih mengingat dirinya.

"Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke dengan sangat terpaksa harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan indah yang tersuguh beberapa meter darinya dan menatap gadis berambut ungu yang sedang mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Sepasang _onyx_ matanya menatap tajam ke arah gadis yang telah dengan lancang berani mengusik kesenangannya, membuat gadis itu justru malah tersipu karena mengira Sasuke menatapnya dengan intens.

"Ada apa?" gumamnya pelan.

Gadis itu justru malah semakin memerah wajahnya dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke yang terasa sangat menyelidik hingga nyaris membuatnya nyaris meleleh.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku sedang tidak punya untuk waktu berlama-lama."

"Euh, anu Sasuke-ku. Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" tanyanya perlahan dengan penuh harap. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, gelisah menunggu jawaban untuk memastikan perasaannya.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Tidak ada satu hari pun yang harus dia lalui tanpa ada paling sedikit satu orang gadis yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, padahal sudah jelas jawaban seperti apa yang akan Sasuke berikan pada mereka.

"Maaf. Sudah ada seseorang yang aku sukai."

Gadis itu mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan sepasang mata yang berkaca-kaca dan kemudian berlari pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sasuke dengan pipi yang dipenuhi air mata kekecewaan. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

Sasuke segera memacu langkahnya ketika menyadari keberadaan Sakura telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia beruntung kali ini karena ternyata Sakura tidak benar-benar pergi dari perpustakaan, gadis itu ada di bagian buku novel bertema berat dan terlihat serius ketika memutuskan buku-buku yang ingin dia pinjam.

.

Sakura tersentak kaget dan refleks merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding ketika merasakan kehadiran seorang asing sedang berdiri di belakang nya seakan sedang mengancam pertahanan dirinya.

"Hei, tidak perlu takut. Kau masih ingat aku?" pemuda itu berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Sakura dan segera menghentikan langkahnya mendekat untuk tidak membuat Sakura semakin ketakutan.

Sakura memperhatikan lekat-lekat sepasang _obisidian_ yang di bingkai seulas wajah tampan itu dengan seksama. Berusaha menggali kembali segala ingatannya. Dia ingat, tentu saja dia masih ingat dengan pemuda yang setahun lalu berhasil lolos dari cengkeraman maut karena dirinya. Namun bukan berarti dia mengharapkan untuk bisa bertemu kembali.

Dia ingin menjauh dari orang-orang se bisa mungkin. Lagi pula apa yang diharapkan dari seorang superstar dengan menemui seorang gadis bisu yang tidak akan pernah bisa mengeluarkan suaranya ketika berbicara? Mustahil dia bisa berpikir kalau pemuda itu tidak akan bersedia berbaik hati padanya.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Perpisahan di awal jauh lebih bagus.

Sebagai jawabannya, Sakura menggeleng keras-keras dan kemudian berlalu pergi begitu saja sembari mendekap bukunya erat-erat di dada. Pemuda itu masih tidak bersedia menyerah juga rupanya ketika dengan langkah cepat masih berusaha mensejajarkan langkah panjangnya dengan langkah Sakura tanpa bersusah payah harus menjaga jarak.

"Hei, tunggu." Pemuda itu berusaha menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura hingga tubuh Sakura menghadap kearah pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja. Apa kau tidak mengingat ku lagi?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Dia tidak terbiasa berbohong, tapi dia juga tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan orang lain terutama dengan pemuda ini.

Meski pun bisa dikatakan selama hidupnya dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersembunyi dibalik batu, tetapi bukan berarti dia tidak tahu siapa pemuda yang berada di depan nya sekarang. Uchiha Sasuke, model dan sekaligus _brand ambassador_ dari banyak produk pria yang sekarang karir nya sedang berada di puncak popularitas. Dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh yang terbentuk sempurna, apalagi didukung dengan nama besar salah satu keluarga terpandang yang disandangnya, tidak mengherankan kalau Sasuke masuk kategori sebagai pemuda lajang yang berada di posisi paling puncak dalam urutan rantai makanan, khususnya kalau yang memburu adalah para wanita single yang haus akan cinta.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng dan membuat Sasuke menghela napas tidak sadar. Uchiha tidak akan semudah itu dibodohi, tidak dengan kapasitas otak yang mereka miliki. Rasanya benar-benar tolol kalau dia berpikir Sasuke tidak mengingatnya lagi meski setelah setahun berlalu. Ingin rasanya dia mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin. Meski kita hanya bertemu sekali, tidak mungkin semudah itu kau melupakan ku begitu saja." Sasuke berkeras. "Iya kan Sakura?"

Sakure menatap pemuda beriris Onyx itu ketika Sasuke menyebut namanya seolah mereka telah lama saling mengenal. Dari mana pemuda itu mengetahui namanya? Tidak mungkin hanya asal menebak hanya karena warna rambutnya yang tidak biasa.

Sasuke angkat bicara seakan tahu apa yang sedang berada di dalam pikiran Sakura. "Kau pasti berpikir dari mana aku mengetahui namamu? Jawabannya mudah, aku mencarimu sebulan setelah kita bertemu. Tapi kau sudah pergi."

Sakura tertegun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bersedia menghargai kehadirannya untuk hal tulus seperti itu. Tidak akan ada yang peduli kalau pun dia tidak kembali. Sakura mulai menyadari kalau orang-orang mulai menyadari interaksi tidak biasa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan pemuda tampan di depan nya ini dengan pandangan heran bahkan hingga berbisik-bisik sembari melirik ke arah mereka dan dia itu cukup untuk membuatnya merasa risih, dia tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memelas andalannya. Berusaha mengatakan agar Sasuke melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang terasa agak kebas karena kerasnya cengkeraman tangan pemuda itu.

Sasuke menggeleng tegas. Menolak untuk melepaskan. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau bersedia ikut denganku."

Wajah Sakura yang semula sudah pucat karena harus berada terang-terangan di tengah orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik seketika menjadi pias ketika mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang seolah tidak ingin dibantah.

Sekali lagi Sakura menatap mata Sasuke, memohon agar dilepaskan. "Tidak mau! Kau tidak akan pergi ke mana pun hingga kita bicara."

Sakura sudah tidak berusaha memberontak. Sepertinya berusaha membujuk seorang Uchiha adalah hal yang mustahil. "Sekarang jawab yang jujur! Kau masih mengingat ku kan? Jangan berbohong dengan mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas kebenarannya."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, kenapa sekarang pemuda itu yang marah padanya. Dia yang menjadi korban di sini.

"Kalau diam saja berarti iya. Sekarang ayo ikut denganku. Kita harus bicara."

Sasuke berusaha menarik Sakura yang ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil darinya menuju ke arah parkiran mobil. Sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagi Sakura untuk melarikan diri. Lagi pula kenapa Sasuke harus begitu ngotot untuk bisa mengakrabkan diri dengannya? Mereka tidak pernah saling mengenal dan kejadian setahun yang lalu itu tidak lebih dari sebuah pertemuan singkat yang tidak berarti. Meski sebenarnya dia sendiri ragu akan hal itu, benarkan dia beranggpan kalau pertemuan pertama mereka itu sama sekali tidak ada harganya? Atau kah dia hanya sedang berusaha mengelak?

"Temeeee," suara teriakan melengking yang sudah sangat dikenalinya menyapa pendengaran Sasuke saat pemuda itu sedang memaksa Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobil nya dan membukakan pintu di samping pengemudi untuk gadis itu.

"Dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana? Kenapa teleponku tidak diangkat?"

Sasuke menutup pintu mobil setelah berhasil memaksa Sakura duduk di kursi penumpang dan kemudian berbalik menghadap sahabatnya. "Memang nya ada apa?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Kakashi mencarimu sedari tadi."

Sasuk menghela napas. "Katakan saja padanya aku akan menemui nya nanti."

Naruto mendelik sebal. Sedari tadi dia tidak ubahnya seperti setrikaan yang bolak-balik ke tempat yang sama hanya karena dua orang menyebalkan yang selalu bersikap seenaknya. "Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus menemuinya segera. Aku tidak mau disuruh-suruh terus."

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan kekesalan sahabatnya dan memilih untuk segera menjauh dari sikuning yang sepertinya akan segera meledak itu. Biar bagaimana pun dia tidak akan pernah bersedia mendengarkan ceramah kedongkolan Naruto yang sedang dalam mode merajuk. Bisa berbuntut panjang.

Sekarang gantian dia yang rasanya akan menyemprot Naruto, karena harus meladeni sahabatnya itu, buruan nya justru malah telah berhasil melarikan diri sebelum proses interogasi dimulai.

Sasuke hanya bisa berdecak kesal. "Ke mana perginya gadis itu?"

**TBC**

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**If u don't mind?  
**

**Big Thank:  
**

**Scarlet uchiha. Momijy-kun. Shin kyomizu. Doroboong. Hoshino kumiko. Ichiruki Rien. Sslove. LittleBrat. SasuSaku Lover. Karashu Uchiha. Nina317Elf. Yoo-chan. Raicchy. NenSaku. Alice. In In Sakura. para Geust dan juga semua silent reader yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini.  
**

**kalau fic ini mendapatkan review lebih dari yang diharapkan. maka akan segera aku publish chapter tiga dalam waktu dua hari. jadi initinya. makin banyak review, makin cepet updatenya. karena review sangat berpengaruh pada sense of writting aku. makin banyak aku jadi semakin semangat mengetik.^^  
**


	3. Winter : Couldn't I?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimhoto

Main cast : Sakura Sasuke.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Winter

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

I tell you, iam not going.

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

From U

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © From U_Super junior

Cast and anything in this story © Masashi Khisimoto.

Couldn't I?

.

"Jadi di sini tempat tinggalmu?"

Sakura nyaris saja menjatuhkan gelas berisi air yang berada di genggaman tangannya ketika suara pemuda yang sudah sangat dikenalnya terasa begitu dekat dengan pendengaran nya. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan dan mendapati pemuda tampan itu berdiri begitu dekat dengan tubuhnya. Kurang dari beberapa inci lagi bibir mereka mungkin akan bertemu.

Sakura menatap sepasang mata itu dengan pandangan tajam dan menyelidik seakan ingin bertanya bagaimana pemuda itu bisa masuk. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku tahu tempat tinggalmu? Dan kenapa aku bisa masuk ke sini?"

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mudah saja. Aku mendapatkan kuncinya dari bibi pemilik flat ini dan alamatmu aku dapatkan dari data kampus."

Sudah Sakura duga. Dia lupa kalau keluarga Sasuke adalah salah satu penyandang dana terbesar universitas yang membiayai pendidikan nya. Kalau bukan karena beasiswa yang mereka berikan dia tidak akan mungkin pernah menginjakkan kakinya ditempat mewah seperti itu.

Sakura mengambil memo kecil di dalam tas nya dan dia menyerahkan memo kecil itu kepada Sasuke setelah menuliskan pertanyaan yang ingin dia ketahui.

'_Kenapa kau kemari?'_

"Kenapa? Memang nya tidak boleh aku datang kemari?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Kembali menulis sesuatu.

'_Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa menerima tamu. Kau laki-laki pertama yang datang kemari.'_

Sasuke terperangah. Rasa bangga menyelimuti perasaannya. Kenyataan kalau hanya dia yang pernah berada dengan gadis itu di dalam rumahnya adalah sesuatu yang sungguh sangat tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Dia merasa patut untuk berbangga diri.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk menemuimu."

Jujur saja, dia benar-benar merasa sangat canggung dan mungkin juga sedikit ketakutan saat ternyata Sasuke nekat datang kemari hanya untuk menemui nya dan mendapati dirinya tidak lagi sendirian, melainkan dengan orang asing yang keras kepala. Dia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya yang sejak awal kehadiran Sasuke seakan menjadi menggila hanya saja tidak dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

"Bisakah kau membuatkan sesuatu untukku? Jujur saja aku sangat kelaparan. Mencarimu ternyata membutuhkan cukup banyak waktu."

Sakura mendengus dalam hati. Bukankah dia sendiri yang berkeras untuk menemui Sakura dan sekarang pemuda itu berkata seolah dialah yang menjadi penyebab semua ini.

Sakura berjalan menuju pantry dan mulai menyalakan kompor untuk memasak kan Sasuke ramen instan meski pun dia tidak yakin pemuda itu akan menyukai nya, kalau mengingat bagaimana gaya hidup Sasuke yang pastinya tidak akan pernah kekurangan stock makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya. Tetapi dia ingat kalau sudah tidak ada bahan mentah lagi yang dia bisa masak, hanya itu satu-satunya bahan makanan yang tersedia.

"Apa hanya ini yang kau miliki?" tanyanya sembari mempertontonkan cup ramen dalam kemasan ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Sasuke sedang mengobrak-abrik lemari makanannya yang nyaris kosong dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Meski pun aku belum pernah memakannya, tapi kurasa sekarang aku bisa memakan apa pun karena aku sedang sangat lapar sekarang."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk menunggunya di meja makan dengan tenang. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat antusias ketika Sakura telah selesai menghidangkan se panci kecil ramen di atas meja dan kemudian menyantap makanan yang dihidangkan untuknya dengan sangat lahap.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa Sakura dengan perasaan lega sembari mengelus perlahan perutnya yang terasa penuh. Dia benar-benar kenyang sekarang. Tidak dia sangka ramen sederhana yang dimasak oleh Sakura akan terasa sangat lezat dibandingkan semua makanan mewah yang masuk ke dalam kerongkongan nya.

"Kau mau ke mana Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara nyaring melihat Sakura yang seolah tidak bisa diam dan justru sibuk mengacuhkan keberadaannya dengan membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan dimeja ruang tamu dan bukannya duduk di sofa bersamanya untuk sekadar menemani Sasuke yang notabene adalah tamunya.

Brengsek! Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatian darinya.

Sakura memilih untuk tetap mengindahkan Sasuke dan meneruskan langkahnya untuk meletakkan cangkir ke dalam bak pencuci piring.

"Hei, jangan mengacuhkan aku!" geram Sasuke.

Gadis berambut pink itu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan sepasang mata emerald indahnya itu dengan tatapan aneh. Sebuah memo diletakkan di depan Sasuke.

"_Apa kau tidak ingin pulang?"_

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah gadis yang masih setia berdiri di depan nya. "Kau ingin mengusir ku? Di cuaca seperti ini? Apa kau ingin aku ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa?"

Sakura terdiam.

Sasuke sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya agar senyum kemenangan tidak ter cetak di bibirnya. Dia memang sengaja datang ke flat kecil Sakura di malam seperti ini bukan hanya karena dia ingin bisa segera bertemu dengan gadis aneh itu tetapi melainkan karena dia tahu akan terjadi badai besar malam ini dan kondisi cuaca seperti itu akan membuatnya memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk bisa mengenal gadis itu lebih lagi tanpa Sakura bisa kembali melarikan diri.

Sakura mendengus kecewa. Menyaksikan hal itu Sasuke bukannya tersinggung justru malah semakin bernafsu untuk menggoda gadis pemalu itu.

"Ooh begitu. Jadi kau merasa terganggu dengan keberadaanku di sini? Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Gumam Sasuke, pura-pura terluka sambil berjalan ke arah pintu dengan bahu terkulai.

Sakura refleks menarik ujung jacket Sasuke untuk mencegah pemuda itu melangkah melintasi pintu. Kalau Sasuke pergi dalam cuaca yang sedang sangat buruk dan badai yang mengamuk di luar sana, ada kemungkinan pemuda itu akan celaka dan Sakura tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan seseorang terluka hanya karena keegoisannya sendiri.

Sasuke diam-diam mengembangkan senyuman nya. Dia tahu Sakura tidak akan tega padanya.

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berpura-pura menatap Sakura dengan tatapan terluka. "Apalagi lagi yang kau inginkan? Bukankah kau yang ingin aku pergi?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil mencengkram erat ujung kaus yang dipakainya. Dia tidak sangka ternyata Sasuke benar-benar marah padanya. Entah kenapa matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Hei," Sasuke mulai panik saat menyadari ternyata mata gadis di depan nya itu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh marah padamu."

Tanpa bisa dicegah akhirnya cairan bening itu mengalir di pipi nya yang memerah dan membuat Sasuke merasa semakin bersalah. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk meredakan tangis gadis di depan nya, Sasuke lantas menarik tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam pelukan nya dan mendekap erat gadis itu di dada nya. Sedang Sakura sendiri tidak merasa keberatan atau pun berusaha memberontak, sebaliknya dia justru merasa nyaman saat berada dalam pelukan menenangkan pemuda yang memiliki gaya rambut tidak biasa itu.

"Maafkan aku."

Baiklah, sejak memutuskan untuk membobol masuk ke dalam flat kecil Sakura tanpa izin, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana dia akan menghabiskan malamnya karena ternyata flat kecil ini hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur sedangkan yang berada di dalam pikirannya beberapa jam lalu hanyalah bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang menghantui harinya selama setahun belakangan. Lalu di mana dia akan tidur?

Mereka berdua terdiam canggung di depan pintu kamar Sakura dan gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Meski pun ranjang single Sakura cukup muat ditiduri oleh dua orang remaja setengah dewasa, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa tidur bersama Sakura karena mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih atau pun suami-istri.

"Kau tidur di ranjang dan aku tidur di sofa." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan kemudian menggeleng. Mana bisa dia membiarkan Sasuke tidur di sofa saat cuaca sedang berada di titik terendah seperti ini sedangkan dia ingat benar kalau sudah tidak ada lagi selimut yang bisa digunakan.

'_Hanya ada satu selimut di sini. Dan kau bisa mati kedinginan.'_

Sasuke mendelik. "Memang nya kau ingin tidur denganku? Sedangkan di sini hanya ada satu tempat tidur dan satu selimut."

Sakura terdiam. Bagaimana ini? apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tidak mungkin tidur bersama pemuda yang baru dikenalnya tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke tidur tanpa selimut di cuaca seperti ini. Bisa-bisa Sasuke sakit dan dia tidak ingin menanggung rasa bersalah seperti itu.

Sakura menyerahkan selembar memo pada Sasuke dan seketika mendatangkan senyuman cerah dengan semburat merah muda tipis yang tidak disadari oleh siapa pun bahkan Sakura sendiri ketika pemuda itu membaca kalimat yang Sakura tulis.

'_Aku akan membiarkanmu tidur di samping ku. Tapi kau tidak boleh macam-macam.'_

Sasuke terkekeh membaca kalimat bernada ancaman itu sementara Sakura sudah lebih dahulu menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Hanya satu macam saja."

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut dan mendelik marah ke arah Sasuke. Wajah gadis itu telah memerah sempurna dan Sasuke menyukai saat pipi yang gembul itu jadi terlihat semakin menggoda untuk dimakan.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Sakura dengan langkah pelan dan kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Berbaring dekat dengan tubuh Sakura yang berbaring miring ke arah nya. Menyibak selimut yang Sakura gunakan untuk menutupi wajah gadis itu. Sekali lagi mata mereka saling bertemu.

Sakura refleks menjauhkan wajahnya saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sengaja dan nyaris saja membuat bibir mereka bertemu. Gadis itu menatapnya seolah berkata 'mau apa kau?' Tapi Sasuke tidak menyerah dan justru malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya lalu kemudian dengan lancang mendaratkan kecupan di kening nya.

Sakura terhenyak. Rasa hangat menjalari hati. Sementara Sasuke yang menyaksikan wajah Sakura menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya justru hanya terkekeh-kekeh senang.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Hanya satu macam saja."

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan tubuh Sakura yang berbaring dekat dengannya bergerak-gerak gelisah hingga membuatnya mimpinya terusik. Pemuda itu menyalakan lampu di samping tempat tidur dan mendapati wajah gadis itu basah oleh keringat dingin.

Mimpi buruk rupanya.

"Sakura, bangun!"

Pemuda raven itu berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura dengan cara membangunkan dan mengguncang tubuhnya perlahan. Mata gadis itu membelalak terbuka seolah ada seseorang yang menyiramkan air dingin di tubuh nya. Wajahnya pucat dan dia terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan kendali pada dirinya. Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan dan beringsut menjauhkan tubuhnya ketika Sasuke berusaha mendekatinya. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah ke segala arah sementara tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan keringat dingin yang membanjir.

"Sakura, hei. Ini aku! Ada apa denganmu."

Sakura beringsut menjauh dan mulai melemparkan semua barang yang berada di jarak jangkauannya ke arah Sasuke, sejurus kemudian dia mulai bertingkah aneh dan menjambaki rambutnya hingga helaian indah itu berguguran. Sasuke berusaha menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukan nya sementara Sakura refleks memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Bisa dia rasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat dan tidak berapa lama Sasuke merasakan jaket yang dia kenakan telah basah. Gadis itu menangis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah di dalam pelukan nya. Mereka berdua masih betah setia terdiam di posisi saling berpelukan. Hanya suara desau angin dan gemuruh hujan di luar sana yang mendominasi keadaan.

Ini adalah yang pertama kali ada seseorang yang memberikan bahunya untuk bersandar dan membiarkan nya menangis menumpahkan segala rasa sakitnya di dalam sebuah pelukan yang terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Selama ini ketika semua mimpi buruk datang bersamaan dengan hujan dan petir yang mengguyur bumi, dia hanya bisa menangis seorang diri di bawah selimut sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tetapi saat ini terasa begitu berbeda, namun bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai nya.

.

Sakura sedang memutuskan apakah dia ingin memasak bahan makanan yang baru saja dibelinya di super market dekat flat kecilnya untuk makan malam ketika bel flat kecilnya berbunyi nyaris dan disertai dengan ketukan tidak sabaran yang seolah ingin berusaha menghancurkan pintu.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali membuka pintu? Di luar dingin sekali." Tanpa dipersilakan masuk terlebih dahulu, sang tamu sudah dengan lancang masuk ke dalam flat kecilnya dan kemudian meletakkan berkantung-kantung makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja dapur lalu berjalan ke arah kamar Sakura dan langsung saja menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Sakura.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menatapnya heran dan kemudian sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ini, pakai ini saja." Sasuke menyerahkan handphone nya pada Sakura.

Gadis itu mengetik cukup lambat sebelum menyerahkannya kembali kepada Sasuke.

"_Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau kembali ke sini?"_

Kali ini Sasuke mendelik tidak suka membaca kalimat yang diketik Sakura pada handphone nya. Bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi tadi malam diantara mereka gadis itu masih belum bersedia menerima kehadirannya. Memang apa salahnya kalau dia datang berkunjung—lagi?

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lelah. "Kalau aku bilang aku lebih suka kembali ke sini daripada ke apartment ku karena aku ingin ada yang menyambut ku ketika aku pulang. Apa kau keberatan?"

Sakura menggeleng setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"_Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Kalau kau merasa kesepian, kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu?"_

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tiduran nya dan kemudian duduk di samping tempat tidur, tangannya bergerak menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur, memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk duduk di samping nya. Gadis itu menurut begitu saja, dan itu menjadi pertanda bagi Sasuke kalau Sakura setidaknya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

"Pulang pun sebenarnya percuma. Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah."

Kali Sakura masih menggunakan media hanphone Sasuke sebagai media komunikasi. Jadi yang terjadi sejak tadi adalah kedua orang itu akhirnya saling mengover hanphone Sasuke yang sudah seperti piala bergilir. Dan Sasuke samasekali tidak keberatan, Sakura jarang bisa diajak bicara. Jadi mana mungkin dia akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bisa mengobrol dengan bebas bersama Sakura

"_Memang nya ada apa dengan keluargamu?" _

"Orang tuaku sibuk dan ibu memilih ikut ayah ke Paris. Sedangkan Itachi sibuk dengan istri nya. Dia baru saja menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah menyelesaikan S2nya di Jerman."

Gadis itu mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa sekali pun berniat utuk menyela. Meski pun sebenarnya ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan terutama dengan kekeraskepalaan Sasuke mendekatinya. Apa sebenarnya tujuan pemuda itu?

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau bahkan belum menyebutkan nama marga mu."

Benar juga. Mereka berdua tidak pernah saling mengenal secara resmi dan hanya berjalan begitu saja. Dan sepertinya waktu dia hari cukup untuk Sakura membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Meski pun dia masih tidak yakin apakah dia sudah bisa membiasakan diri dengan orang lain dan mulai belajar untuk membaur seperti layaknya orang normal.

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura."

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" Sakura hanya menggeleng. Terlihat jelas kalau gadis itu berusaha menghindari topic yang yang ingin Sasuke bicarakan dan pemuda itu juga tidak berusaha memaksa.

Di tengah suasana kaku yang menyelimuti, telinga Sakura tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh yang sepertinya terdengar dari perut pemuda di sampingnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum geli sementara Sasuke terpaksa mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna.

Pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangan Sakura dan kemudian menariknya hingga berdiri. "Kau harus memasakkan sesuatu untukku karena aku sudah membelikan banyak bahan makanan untuk kita. Aku nyaris mati karena kelaparan." Gumam pemuda itu sembari mendorong bahu Sakura agar gadis itu melangkah kearah dapur.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa makan selama ini?" tanya Sakura sembari menyerahkan handphone Sasuke kembali pada pemuda itu.

Sasuke masih setia menggiring tubuh Sakura ke arah dapur, mereka terlihat seperti anak-anak yang sedang bermain dorong-dorongan. "Ada koki yang didatangkan ke apartment ku setiap harinya. Kalau tidak aku akan makan di luar."

Sakura bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Sasuke yang sangat tidak teratur itu. Ternyata hidup sebagai orang kaya dan populer tidak menjamin Sasuke mendapatkan kenyamanan. Dan Sakura jadi berpikir kalau seandainya sudah tidak ada restorant dan toko yang buka sementara koki yang biasa memasak kan makan untuknya tidak ada, apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan saat dia sedang kelaparan seperti sekarang ini? Mencoba memasak sendiri?

"Aku pernah mencoba memasak bersama Dobe. Dan kami berdua nyaris mati." Gumam Sasuke seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan yang ingin Sakura lontarkan padanya.

Sakura berbalik untuk menatap wajah pemuda yang duduk di atas meja dapur sembari memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang sibuk memilih bahan makanan yang akan digunakan dengan telaten.

Sasuke lantas menceritakan bagaimana dia dan sahabatnya itu berusaha memasak ketika mereka berdua sangat kelaparan sedangkan semua pelayan sedang berlibur karena itu adalah minggu natal dan harus berakhir dengan nyaris membakar seluruh Manor milik keluarga utama Namikaze.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Naruto yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi tiba-tiba menjadi dilanada kepanikan setengah mati saat mendapati oven yang terbakar dan mengeluarkan api dan tidak berapa lama terdengar suara ledakan mengerikan.

Mereka berdua berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memadamkan api menyala yang sepertinya bersalah dari bahan makanan hangus yang mereka berdua masukkan ke dalam oven dengan menggunakan alat pemadam kebakaran yang tersedia.

"Lakukan sesuatu Teme!" lagi-lagi terdengar suara ledakan. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuh mu kalau kita berhasil keluar dari sini." Teriak pemuda itu sesaat sebelum kakinya tergelincir bahan makanan yang tercecer dilantai hingga akhirnya sukses mendaratkan kepalanya dan kemudian jatuh pingsan.

Sementara bercerita pada Sakura yang sedang sibuk menghidangkan makanan di atas meja, pemuda itu sudah sibuk tertawa sembari memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit. "Dia marah padaku dan menolak bicara selama seminggu karena kejadian itu."

Sasuke masih mengingat dengan sangat jelas raut wajah penuh kekesalan sahabatnya yang saat itu dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena benturan di kepala nya sementara nasib dapur keluarga Namikaze tidak mengalami kerusakan terlalu parah karena _fire springkle system_ yang dipasang menyala tidak lama setelah Naruto jatuh pingsan.

Sasuke tertegun. Apakah dia baru saja melihat gadis di depan nya tertawa, meski pun tidak ada suara yang keluar tapi dia bisa melihat cengiran lebar di wajah nya. Sedangkan gadis yang berada di depannya hanya menatap Sasuke heran karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti tertawa.

Tangan Sasuke seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk membelai pipi gadis yang duduk di depan nya. "Kau tahu, kau semakin cantik saat tersenyum." ucapnya pelan, sedangkan yang dipuji hanya bisa tersipu malu sembari menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

**To be continued**

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**BIG THANK:**

**Miyank. Lin. Aoisunoire. Anka-chan. Konha girl. Hime hime chan. chicks butt. Karasu uchiha. princess ciprut. Kanami gakura. Hoshino Kumiko. Yekyu my bias. LittleBrat. siapapun. Mikyo. Aika Yuki-chan. blue fairy ocean. Guest. Ichiruku Rien. Guest. Apprilia Amaterasu bluepink. inai chan. Hasnostareels. Shin kiyomizu. Princess R'Fee. Shizuka Uchiha. Always sasusaku. Nina317Elf. Momijy-kun. smiley. SSlove. Pah. Guest. **

**yosh. seperti yang telah aku janjikan. dua hari.**

**dan kalau kalian masih menginginkan update cepet. maka kalian harus berikan review. paling lambat hari minggu^^**

**see you at next chap**


	4. Summer : Talk to me!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimhoto

Main cast : Sakura Sasuke.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Summer.

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Summer: Talk to me!

.

"Jangan bibi! Aku mohon, jangan lakukan semua ini padaku." Gadis itu terus saja menangis sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman wanita di hadapannya. Wanita itu dengan sangat tidak berperasaan tetap saja menyeret sang gadis yang tidak berdaya ke arah sebuah kamar hotel yang terletak di ujung lorong tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dan tangisan memilukan si gadis.

Gadis itu semakin histeris dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan wanita yang dengan keras kepala masih tetap ingin berusaha menjerumuskannya ke dalam jurang kenistaan ketika kamar yang menjadi tujuan wanita paruh baya itu telah tertangkap ujung matanya.

Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menangis dan memohon untuk dilepaskan sedangkan wanita yang telah terbutakan oleh uang itu seakan telah menjadi tuli ketika membayangkan tumpuk kan uang yang akan dia terima jikalau berhasil membawa gadis yang ternyata adalah keponakan nya itu sendiri untuk dijadikan wanita penjaja diri.

"Tidak bibi. Aku mohon. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu dan bekerja hingga mendapatkan uang. Tetapi jangan bawa aku padanya." Mohon nya dengan perasaan penuh harap.

"Memang nya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang gadis kecil sepertimu? Hah? Dengan menjualmu padanya. Aku akan mendapatkan banyak uang. Lagi pula aku sudah muak melihatmu." Teriaknya penuh kemurkaan sembari terus berusaha menarik tubuh si gadis yang masih terus memberontak.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasibnya dan juga mengapa satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki dan dia percayai ternyata sanggup memperlakukannya layaknya se onggok sampah yang tidak berguna.

Wanita itu dengan sangat kejam melemparkan tubuh si gadis remaja ke dalam hingga jatuh menghantam lantai dan kemudian menutup pintu hingga terdengar entakan yang sangat keras dan kemudian mengunci pintunya dari luar.

Gadis itu sekuat Tenaga berusaha berlari ke arah pintu. "Buka! Bukan pintunya bibi! Buka pintunya." Pinta nya putus asa sembari menggedor pintu hingga tangannya terasa sakit.

"Di situ kau rupanya. Aku sudah menunggumu semenjak tadi."

Rasa dingin seketika menjalari tubuh yang ketika suara yang dengan penuh harap di meminta agar tidak pernah mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya dengan cara yang membuatnya bahkan hingga merasa dihantui hanya dengan membayangkan nya. Dengan jantung yang berdetak tidak terkendali dan keringat dingin yang telah membanjir di seluruh tubuhnya, gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya ke samping dan seketika sekujur badannya menjadi seperti mati rasa ketika ujung matanya mendapati seseorang itu telah berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

From U

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © From U_Super junior

Cast and anything in this story © Masashi Khisimoto.

.

Sakura tersentak bangun dari tidurnya ketika panca indera pendengaran nya menangkan suara derakkan keras di suatu tempat di kamarnya. Mata gadis itu membelalak terbuka dan refleks menyentak tubuhnya hingga tertunduk ditempat tidur dan mendapati jendela terbuka yang tertiup oleh angin hingga menabrak kusen jendela dan menciptakan suara deritan yang membangkitkan bulu roma.

Gadis itu perlahan menyeka lelehan keringat dingin yang mengalir di wajahnya sembari menyibak selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya dan kemudian beringsut turun dari tempat tidur. Memakai sandal rumah yang terbuat dari bahan bulu domba lalu kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan langkah-langkah pelan.

Aneh sekali. Malam ini begitu cerah dengan langit berbintang dan bulan yang menggantung separuh di langit malam tanpa awan mendung yang menggumpal dan petir disertai hujan lebat, tetapi mimpi mengerikan yang dia coba lupakan selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini kembali dalam bentuk yang begitu nyata seakan dia baru mengalaminya kemarin.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik ketika mendapati Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di sofa dengan posisi bersandar dengan dada telanjang dan mulut yang agak terbuka. Keringat berkilau di tubuhnya ketika tertimpa bias cahaya lampu ruang tamu yang sengaja dipasang dalam keadaan temaram mampu membuat wajah Sakura memerah ketika menyaksikan otot yang ter cetak sempurna di tubuh Sasuke meski pun ini bukan yang pertama kali melihat pemuda itu telanjang dada. Sepertinya pemuda penerus Uchiha _corporation _itu melepaskan kaus atasannya karena merasa kepanasan hingga melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan melemparkannya entah ke mana.

Selama beberapa bulan ini mereka telah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bersama, pemuda itu dengan banyak alasan selalu datang padanya dan selalu saja membuntuti ke mana pun Sakura pergi ketika tidak harus di sibuk kan dengan jadwal pemotretan nya yang menumpuk maka pemuda itu pasti selalu berusaha mengajak Sakura pergi ke suatu tempat atau hanya sekadar duduk di kursi dapur menunggu Sakura menghidangkan makanan untuknya dan selalu kembali ke flat kecil Sakura untuk tidur karena bilang merasa kesepian tetapi anehnya Sakura samasekali tidak merasa keberatan akan hal itu.

Jangan ditanya di mana Sasuke tidur, tentu saja mereka masih tidur bersama di bawah satu selimut meski pun Sasuke telah membeli selimut cadangan. Alasannya gampang saja, karena Sasuke berkata kalau dia tidak terbiasa ketika terbangun tanpa melihat Sakura di samping nya dan hal itu hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan gelengan kepala.

Jujur saja, dia mulai merasa nyaman ketika pemuda itu ada di samping nya atau tertawa bersamanya saat dia menceritakan bagaimana keseharian nya yang dipenuhi dengan tuntutan dan banyaknya teriakan membengkakan para wanita ketika melihatnya berada ditempat umum atau beberapa _fans fanatic_ yang dengan lancang berani menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang gantinya tanpa ketahuan oleh petugas keamanan dan harus berakhir dengan Sasuke yang mendapatkan bonus berupa cap _lipstick_ berwarna merah di pipi agar fans itu tidak menyerangnya dan mulai merasa kosong ketika Sasuke tidak ada.

Karena merasa tidak tega membangunkan Sasuke karena sepertinya pemuda itu sangat kelelahan setelah menjalani aktifitas seharian ini, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyelimuti tubuh besar Sasuke dengan menggunakan selimut berbahan bulu domba yang dibeli Sasuke beberapa hari setelah pemuda itu menginap pertama kali di tempatnya dari dalam lemari dan kemudian berusaha memperbaiki posisi tidur Sasuke yang tidak baik, meletakkan kepala pemuda itu di atas bantal dan menaikkan kakinya yang menjulur ke atas sofa. Meski pun ini sudah memasuki musim panas tapi bukan berarti Sasuke bisa tidur seenaknya dengan posisi tidak baik dan tanpa pakaian pula.

"Sakura?"

Sakura yang baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum, membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara serak Sasuke melantunkan namanya dan mendapati pemuda itu telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata pemuda itu menatap menyelidik ke arah nya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" itu adalah pertanyaan wajib yang Sasuke lontarkan padanya ketika Sakura turun dari tempat tidur dan Sasuke mendapati gadis itu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali berjalan menuju dapur. Sasuke ikut beringsut tidur dari kasur sementara nya dan kemudian membuntuti langkah Sakura meski dengan mata separuh terpejam. Pemuda itu sudah mengetahui semua kebiasaan Sakura termasuk ketika gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya maka dapur adalah tempat pertama yang Sakura tuju untuk mengambil air minum. Sasuke pernah membiarkan Sakura pergi ke dapur seorang diri ketika terbangun tengah malam dan mendapati dirinya sendiri tidak bisa kembali memejamkan mata Karena gadis itu tidak kembali selama dua jam dan ketika diperiksa gadis itu ternyata sedang makan ramen sembari menonton acara siaran tengah malam dan tetap terjaga hingga keesokan harinya.

Semenjak kejadian itu Sasuke selalu mengikuti Sakura pergi ke dapur dan menyantap hidangan tengah malam bersama gadis itu karena anehnya Sasuke memang selalu terbangun ketika Sakura berusaha beranjak dari tempat tidur tanpa sepengetahuan nya dengan catatan saat itu dia tidak sedang memiliki jadwal pemotretan hingga larut malam. Kalau itu terjadi maka biasanya dia memilih untuk tidur di sofa seperti malam ini.

Suara deritan jendela terbuka yang tertiup angin menarik perhatian Sasuke. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah jendela dan mendapati pemandangan berupa seorang gadis yang sedang berlari menghindari dari kejaran tiga orang pria bertubuh besar tepat di bawah nya.

Karena letak flat kecil Sakura yang terletak di lantai sebelas membuat Sasuke dengan leluasa bisa memperhatikan pergerakan empat orang manusia yang sedang berkejaran di sebuah gang kecil yang gelap, meski pun dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tetapi dia cukup pintar untuk menebak hal seperti apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Seorang gadis berlari di sebuah gang sepi sambil berusaha menghindari dari kejaran tiga orang pria dan berteriak meminta pertolongan yang seharusnya dia sadar hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan belaka karena teriakan keputusasaan yang gadis itu lontar kan hanyalah terdengar seperti sebuah melodi dari surga di telinga ketiga orang yang telah dikuasai nafsu, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ketiga orang itu hingga membuat gadis itu merasa terpojok dan melarikan diri ke tempat sepi yang tidak mungkin dilalui orang pada waktu seperti ini? Sudah jelas bukan jawabannya.

Bukannya dia kejam karena membiarkan gadis itu melolong penuh keputusasaan sementara Sasuke melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana akhirnya kehidupan gadis itu mungkin akan bernasib tragis, tetapi dia merasa bahwa dia tidak berhak ikut campur pada hal itu karena memang ada hal lain yang menjadi focus perhatiannya dan itu jauh lebih penting selain itu karena memang seperti itulah cara dia hidup selama ini.

"Tempat tinggalmu adalah salah satu distrik yang paling rawan kejahatan di Konoha. Kenapa kau tidak menerima tawaranku untuk pindah ke apartmentku?"

Mereka memang pernah membicarakan masalah ini beberapa kali, tapi ketiadaan respon dari Sakura membuat Sasuke jengah kalau dia harus selalu berusaha memaksa Sakura membicarakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya cukup sensitive bagi hubungan mereka yang baru seusia jagung apalagi kalau mengingat bagaimana berbahayanya lingkungan tempat Sakura tinggal selama ini, ingin rasanya dia seret saja gadis itu dan menguncinya di dalam apartment nya. Dan yang membuat Sasuke semakin kesal adalah kenyataan kalau pemuda itu berusaha memaksanya hingga membuat mereka harus saling mendiamkan selama beberapa waktu karena Sakura tetap menoleh berdiskusi untuk membicarakan masalah mereka.

Sakura hanya mengacuhkan Sasuke dengan menghidangkan menu tengah malam mereka dengan tidak bersusah payah menatap mata Sasuke yang setia mengikuti pergerakan nya hingga gadis itu duduk tepat di seberangnya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Dia tahu gadis itu sedang berusaha menghindari pembicaraan. "Aku tahu kita sudah pernah membicarakan masalah ini beberapa kali. Tapi tidak bisa kah kau mengerti? Entah bagaimana kalau orang-orang mengetahui kau tinggal di sini sementara kita memiliki hubungan. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Gadis itu hanya menatapnya dengan sepasang _emerald_ dengan kekecewaan melintas di sana. Dia mengerti kalau segalanya tidaklah semudah kelihatannya. Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan, bahkan Sasuke ragu apakah mereka ini sepasang kekasih atau sebatas teman di mata Sakura walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke terus berharap kalau hubungan mereka bisa lebih dari sekadar itu setidaknya setelah menilik bagaimana mereka bersama selama ini.

"Kau boleh saja berpikir kalau kita hanya sebatas teman atau mungkin tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun. Tapi kau penting untukku."

Kata-kata terakhir Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura terhenyak. Sebenarnya kalau berusaha dipahami maka mungkin jawabannya akan sama saja seperti mereka bertemu pertama kali setahun yang lalu, bahwa dia tidak berusaha memikirkan kalau akan ada orang lain dalam kehidupannya kecuali kesendirian. Konsep memiliki pasangan bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah terbesit di dalam benaknya ketika semua yang dia impikan di masa remajanya lenyap bersamaan dengan jiwanya yang mati pada malam yang tidak terlupakan itu, tetapi pada kenyataannya Sasuke ada di sini. Sekarang. Bersamanya. Maka perlukah dia mengelak untuk yang kesekian kalinya?

Sakura hanya menghela napas berat tanpa berniat menyelesaikan masalah yang Sasuke timbulkan dengan berjalan ke arah bak pencuci piring untuk meletakkan makanan yang bahkan belum dia sentuh di sana. Sudah cukup pembicaraan mengenai ke keras kepalaan Sasuke malam ini, memang terkesan menyebalkan Karena dia sadar sedikit demi sedikit pemuda itu mulai berani mencampuri urusan dan kehidupannya. Tetapi dia juga mengerti kalau Sasuke bukan seperti orang-orang yang sering dia lihat di luar sana, setidaknya bukan bagian dari mereka dan pemuda itu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuknya.

Pemuda itu sudah membuktikan kalau dia memang pantas untuk, tetapi meski di pikir berapa kali pun, sebenarnya dialah yang seharusnya berpikir apakah dia pantas atau tidak. Banyak orang yang bisa lebih menghargai Sasuke dan bukannya tidak mungkin bersedia memberikan semua yang pemuda itu inginkan, tetapi itu mungkin bukan dia. Hanya mungkin. Karena memang dia sedang berusaha menghindar dan sedikit banyak tentu saja berpikir untuk pindah tetapi bukan ke apartment Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan lengan Sakura erat dan memaksa gadis itu berbalik menatapnya. "Aku tahu kau marah karena aku memaksamu. Tapi bisa kah kau memikirkan nya?"

Sakura melepaskan cekalan jemari Sasuke dari lengannya dan kemudian menyusupkan tubuhnya dibawa selimut tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang sekarang telah berbaring di samping nya. Ini adalah yang paling tidak Sasuke harapkan, dia tidak suka harus bertengkar dengan gadis itu.

"Sakura, ku mohon." Pinta Sasuke.

Gadis itu masih mengacuhkan nya dengan berbaring miring membelakangi dirinya. Tidak berapa lama, ponsel yang Sasuke letakkan di atas meja nakas berbunyi. Pemuda itu menatap punggung Sakura saat membaca pesan singkat yang Sakura kirimkan padanya. Apa gadis itu benar-benar marah? Apa yang salah dari kata-katanya. Dia hanya ingin gadis itu pindah dari daerah berbahaya—yang hanya dengan memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi saja sudah membuatnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung. Tinggal di apartmentnya. Bersamanya.

"_Aku tahu aku memang miskin. Tapi ini rumahku."_

"Ayolah Sakura, kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Sasuke masih bersikeras membujuk sedangkan Sakura masih tetap mempertahankan posisi nya membelakangi Sasuke.

"_Kenapa?"_ satu lagi pesan masuk dari nomor ponsel Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kalau kau tidur ditempat tidur lain, aku hanya akan mengangkat dan membawamu pulang." Setelah beberapa bulan bersama dan tidur di satu tempat tidur yang sebenarnya agak kesempitan untuk ditempati dua orang, Sasuke terbiasa dengan gadis itu adalah yang pertama kali dia tatap ketika membuka mata di pagi hari.

Sebuah lengan tiba-tiba melingkar erat di pinggangnya dan ada bibir yang diletakkan di tengkuknya. Napas Sasuke terasa begitu dekat sementara Sakura telah memejamkan matanya untuk kembali menjelajah ke alam mimpi.

.

"Sakura, jangan seperti ini. Ayo cepat naik."

Sasuke masih setia mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura sambil melonggokan kepalanya keluar dari jendela mobil sembari berteriak ke arah Sakura yang sepertinya sengaja menulikan telinganya. Gadis itu menolak diantarkan dengan menggunakan mobil dan memilih berjalan kaki semenjak dari parkiran dengan Sasuke yang mengikutinya menggunakan mobil yang melaju pelan tepat di belakang Sakura.

Sakura mengindahkan teriakan Sasuke. Dan kegiatan kedua anak manusia itu berhasil menyita banyak perhatian orang-orang yang pada pagi hari ini seakan mendapatkan pencerahan otak berupa tontonan gratis pasangan anak muda yang sedang bertengkar layaknya yang sering terjadi di dalam acara opera sabun langganan para ibu-ibu.

Akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk keluar dari dalam mobil dan mengikuti Sakura dari belakang, membiarkan mobil sport yang baru dibelinya sebulan yang lalu itu terparkir begitu saja di pinggir jalan. Menjejakkan kaki di setiap langkah yang Sakura ambil. Apabila gadis itu ke kiri maka Sasuke juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, apabila Sakura berhenti Sasuke juga menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu seterusnya hingga kedua orang itu tiba di halte bus.

Orang-orang yang kebetulan berada di halte bus yang sama dengan mereka saling berbisik mencurigakan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah mereka dan dengan tatapan penuh penilaian. Sasuke mulai gelisah. Khawatir kalau-kalau ada yang mengenali penyamaran nya meski pun sasuke cukup yakin kalau dia sudah mengenakan semua atribut yang diperlukan untuk pergi keluar, dengan masker, kacamata frame dan juga topi. Tapi ternyata masih ada beberapa orang gadis yang baru saja datang bersama gerombolannya sukses mengenali penyamaran Sasuke dan kemudian berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Gyaaa, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke panik, dia sedang bersama dengan Sakura sekarang dan bukan hal bagus kalau mengingat bagaimana para penggemar terutama para gadis yang bisa menjadi lebih brutal kalau mendapati idolanya dekat dengan seorang gadis. Pemuda itu buru-buru menarik tubuh Sakura masuk ke dalam bus yang sudah sedari tadi mereka tunggu, beruntung mereka bisa masuk tepat sebelum pintu bus tertutup dan berhasil menyelamatkan sasuke dari amukan gadis-gadis yang sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi ganas.

"Apa kau memang berencana mendiamkan ku. Sampai kapan kau akan merajuk seperti ini?" meski pada dasarnya sakura memang tidak bisa bicara dalam artian yang _harafiah,_ tapi setidaknya gadis itu tidak benar-benar mendiamkannya seperti sekarang ini.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Sasuke memang keras kepala dan bisa sangat menyebalkan kalau dia ingin. Lebih baik dia diam daripada harus memulai pertengkaran yang sebenarnya sangat tidak perlu dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela daripada harus menatap wajah sasuke yang terlihat seperti wajah orang yang merasa teraniaya.

"Sakura?" rengek pemuda itu.

Sakura sudah mendengar rengekan bernada sama keluar dari mulut Sasuke sudah selama dua minggu terakhir semenjak Sasuke mulai mengungkit-ungkit mengenai keamanan tempat tinggalnya yang dinilai sangat meragukan dan semenjak itu pula makan malam mereka selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Sakura yang terus-terusan mengelak dengan Sasuke yang masih berusaha membenarkan argumentnya tanpa pernah bersedia mendengarkan alasan dibalik keputusan itu. Dan semenjak itu pula Sakura lebih memilih naik bus untuk berangkat ke kampus.

Kadang dia pernah memikirkan bagaimana hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka. Terlalu dekat kalau hanya dikatakan hanya sebatas teman. Tidak ada teman dekat yang tinggal bersama. Tetapi juga tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai pasangan kekasih karena mereka tidak pernah mengikat komitmen apa pun.

Sementara pikiran Sakura melayang entah ke mana. Ternyata bus membawa mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Sakura merasa dirinya sangat beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan beasiswa di Konoha Universitas di jurusan seni _design_ dan masih bisa meneruskan pendidikan nya di bidang yang dia sukai meski dengan perjuangan yang sangat keras. Dengan menjalani pendidikan, setidaknya dia masih memiliki sedikit harapan untuk bisa memperbaiki kehidupannya yang sudah cukup suram di masa depan terutama dengan keterbatasannya dalam hal berkomunikasi.

Dan dari mana dia mendapatkan uang untuk kelangsungan hidupnya tanpa bekerja. Jawabannya mudah, dia masih memiliki cukup tabungan dari dana asuransi untuk membiayai dirinya sendiri.

.

"Aku pulang."

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju kamar. Sudah berlalu dua hari semenjak keributan yang dia ciptakan dan membuat Sakura marah padanya. Pemuda itu memijat perlahan kening nya yang terasa berdenyut. Saking padatnya jadwal yang harus dijalaninya hingga dia terpaksa nyaris menginap ditempat pemotretan. Dia benar-benar sangat lelah dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Pemuda itu kembali membuka matanya yang terpejam ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki memasuki kamar dan mendapati Sakura sedang meletakkan segelas jus tomat di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur.

Mata _onyx_ sasuke mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Sakura. "Kau sudah tidak marah?"

Gadis itu menggeleng dan menyerahkan handphoennya pada Sasuke.

"_Aku tidak marah padamu."_

"Lantas kenapa kau mendiamkanku selama ini?"

Sakura menghela napas dan menyerahkan gelas yang tadi diletakkannya di atas nakas kepada Sasuke. Menyuruh pemuda itu untuk meminumnya sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk di tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak mendiamkanmu. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin membicarakan apa pun."

Sasuke membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura dan kemudian memeluk pinggang gadis itu dengan _posesif._ "Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksa nya aku selama dua hari ini."

Biarlah untuk sekarang ini hubungan mereka memang bisa dikatakan belum mengalami perkembangan samasekali. Tapi setidaknya gadis itu tidak lagi berusaha menghindar dan bersedia menerima kehadirannya di sini. Da itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Mungkin memang tidak seharusnya dia memaksakan keinginannya. Hanya saja setiap kali mereka terpaksa berjauhan dia selalu tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak merasa khawatir.

Sakura hanya duduk diam dengan tenang sembari sesekali membelai surai hitam Sasuke yang terasa halus saat bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya. Pelukan lengan besar Sasuke terasa begitu pas di tubuhnya, rasanya hangat seakan dia telah mengenal pemuda itu di seluruh kehidupannya. Rasa takut yang selama ini di pendam nya seolah menguap dengan sendirian nya ketika pemuda itu berada di sampingnya.

Meski dia tidak mengerti perasaan seperti apa yang dia miliki yang dia rasakan terhadap pemuda berambut _raven_ itu, terlepas dari segala kebimbangan dan keraguan nya. Sakura meyakini satu hal yakni dia mulai membutuhkan Sasuke di sampingnya. Dan entah kenapa rasanya sakit ketika mereka tidak bersama, ketika saat Sasuke harus pergi untuk melakukan rutinitas hariannya menjadi seorang _public figure_ atau ketika mereka tidak saling bicara selama beberapa hari hanya karena masalah kecil.

"Ibu mulai curiga karena aku tidak pernah kembali ke apartment. Dan sepertinya dia ingin agar aku memperkenalkanmu padanya."

Sakura hanya menatap sasuke yang masih betah bergelung di pangkuannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Besok malam ibu mengundangmu untuk datang ke acara perayaan penyambutan musim panas." Mata _emerald_ sakura melebar begitu mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu. Tidak mungkin dia bisa datang menghadiri pesta pagelaran akbar yang di daulat sebagai pesta perayaan paling bergensi tahun ini, sementara dia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hal istimewa apa yang dia miliki hingga membuatnya pantas untuk di undang datang.

**To be continued.**

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**BIG THANKS:  
**

**Yoo. Guest. Blue fairy Ocean. Raicchy. SSlove. Bunga sakura. Lin. Guest. Aprilia amaterasu BluePink. Sparksomnia. chicks Butt. kana. Ichiruki Rien. Sasusaku'S Addict. Zhyemoengil. Ghostgirl-IntheBottle susah login. Haza shiraifu. Kanami Gakura. Pah. Mizumi15 Dina. Cherry No Blue. Mysticious. Princess R'Fee. Fivani-Chan. Dwi Sakura. Andy's AySakura. Hoshino Kumiko. Cloud54. Lutfiyyah Zahra. Karasu Uchiha. Nina317Elf. Yusah Daesung. Miyank. Shin Kiyomizu. Anka-Chan. Always SasuSaku. B2uty. Retno Uchiharuno. Chusnul17. Lovys. LittleBrat. Fitrilyamyan. SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE. Hasnistareels. Risma-Chan. NN. Lhylia Kiryu. Zetta Hikaru. saito Ayumu Uchiha.  
**

**Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama!  
**

**dan janjiku masih tetap sama. kalau review terus berkembang dan lebih banyak dari jumlah review dichapter terdahulu. maka aku akan update paling lama tiga hari.  
**

**Hai, salam kenal juga semuanya.^^  
**

**kemaren ada beberapa yang bertanya mengenai kapan sakura dan minna no kimachi akan dipub,  
**

**bukannya aku bermaksud menelantarkan fic-ficku terdahulu. tapi bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku akan hiatus untuk sementara waktu dan kembali hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun sasuke. Dan berencana untuk kembali entah kapan. Tergantung moodku.  
**

**Sekarang ini masih ada banyak hal yang harus aku pikirkan.  
**

**menulis saja memang gampang. Tapi kalau masalah mengumpulkan ide, da mendapatkan feel untuk menulis adalah hal yang sulit.**

**bagi kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan fic-fic ku terdahulu. aku tidak akan menelentarkan ficku begitu saja tanpa ada prospek bagaimana kedepannya. Dan hiatus bukan tanpa tujuan. Tapi karena memang sedang berusah mengumpulkan kembali moodku untuk menulis hingga benar-benar ada tulisan end dibawahnya.  
**

**jadi Harap bersabar yah.^^  
**


	5. Summer : Present and a gift

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimhoto

Main cast : Sakura Sasuke.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Summer

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalau konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

.

Summer : Present and a gift.

Sasuke duduk dengan tenang sembari mengutak-atik ponselnya, menunggu Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti. Dia tidak tahu kalau proses menunggu seorang wanita melakukan _fitting_ gaun itu sangatlah memakan waktu. Lagi pula ini juga adalah kesalahannya karena telah memaksa Sakura untuk menghadiri acara pasta tahunan perayaan musim panas yang rutin digelar oleh keluarga besarnya beserta kerabat dekat.

Sasuke tertegun. Mata pemuda _onyx_ itu menatap lekat-lekat pada sesosok gadis yang sedang berdiri dengan canggung di depannya. Dia akui, Sakura memang cantik. Tapi dengan penampilan seperti sekarang ini, tentu saja gadis itu jauh lebih cantik daripada hari-hari biasa. Mendadak Sasuke dilanda keraguan. Dia merasa tidak yakin masih se semangat pertama kali ketika dia memaksa gadis itu datang ke acara yang sudah pasti dihadiri banyak orang. Kalau dia saja menyadari betapa gadis itu sangat mempesona hingga sanggup membuat orang-orang melihat ke arah nya, maka tentu saja ada kemungkinan bukan dirinya saja yang akan jatuh hati pada kecantikan gadis itu. Dan Sasuke tidak suka _properti_ milik nya dilirik orang. Rasanya ingin dia simpan saja gadis itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

From U

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © From U_Super junior

Cast and anything in this story © Masashi Khisimoto.

.

"Ke mana perginya si Teme itu. Kenapa dia lama sekali. Sebentar lagi pestanya akan dimulai." Naruto berdecak kesal sembari tetap berusaha menghubungi nomor Sasuke dengan wajah gusar.

Kalau temannya yang suka seenaknya itu belum datang hingga upacara pembukaan, dia tidak bisa membayangkan kengerian seperti apa yang akan dia terima. Membayangkan seorang Fugaku Uchiha mengamuk padanya, ditambah dengan bonus berupa omelan panjang ayahnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus bersiap untuk pemanasan telinga jangka panjang.

"Tenanglah Naruto! Sasuke pasti datang." Neji yang semenjak tadi duduk di depan Naruto yang masih sibuk mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan gosong akhirnya membuatnya jengah.

Naruto berhenti dan kemudian menatap wajah santai sahabatnya dengan tampang penuh dendam. "Ya, yang benar saja. Kalau si Teme itu tidak datang lagi tahun ini seperti kemaien. Maka kita lagi yang kena imbasnya."

Neji hanya melengos, membuat Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan sayang di wajah angkuh heiress Hyuga itu. "Sudahlah Naruto, kau itu benar-benar sangat berisik. Sasuke sudah mengatakan kalau dia akan datang." ucap shikamaru.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tahun semalam Sasuke tidak datang ke perayaan pembukaan musim panas yang dilakukan bertepatan tiga hari sebelum ulang tahun Sasuke. Pesta perayaan itu diadakan untuk penghormatan pada keluarga besar Uchiha, dan sudah menjadi agenda wajib yang tidak boleh dilewatkan dalam setahun.

Tahun sebelumnya memang Sasuke melewatkan acara pembukaan musim panas karena bertingkah seperti orang gila putus asa yang berusaha mencari keberadaan seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak Naruto yakini keberadaannya. Dia curiga kalau-kalau sahabatnya itu sudah mulai gila. Dan sekarang, Sasuke lagi-lagi membuat masalah dengan memancing kedua orang tuanya datang kembali ke Konoha karena pemuda itu tidak pernah pulang ke apartmentnya selama tiga bulan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ketika semua mata yang berada di ruangan itu menatap ke satu titik. Naruto tertegun ketika sahabatnya yang selama seumur hidupnya sepertinya tidak pernah berniat memiliki seseorang yang istimewa sedang menggandeng seorang gadis cantik berambut tidak biasa memasuki ruangan. Melihat cara Sasuke menatap dan memperlakukan gadis itu dengan begitu lembut, semua orang tentu bisa melihat kilatan kebahagiaan nya yang tidak pernah disaksikan oleh siapa pun sebelumnya terpancar dari mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Setidaknya sekarang Naruto bisa tenang karena Sasuke sudah memiliki seseorang di sampingnya. Seseorang yang benar-benar diciptakan untuknya dan dengan begitu mungkin Sasuke akan berhenti merongrongya setiap saat. Pikir Naruto picik.

Saat pertama kali menatap wajah gadis itu, Naruto tidak perlu bersusah-susah mencuri otak jenius milik Shikamaru untuk berpikir kenapa Sasuke tergila-gila pada gadis itu dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Naruto akui gadis itu memang menarik da memiliki wajah yang menawan. Tapi itu saja tidak akan cukup membuatnya diterima di keluarga Uchiha. Ssuke boleh saja mencintainya, tetapi jika keluarga besar Uchiha terutama kepala keluarga utama Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha tidak menyukainya gadis itu. Maka Sasuke sudah harus bersiap untuk kandas dalam bercinta.

.

Sasuke mengetatkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Sakura ketika dia rasa jemari gadis itu mulai dingin dan berkeringat. Semua orang seakan menyingkir untuk memberi jalan ketika mereka berjalan memasuki ruangan aula. Sebelah tangan Sakura yang bebas dia gunakan untuk mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke saat semua kepala serentak menoleh ke arah mereka sembari sedikit menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tubuh besar Sasuke, mungkin kalau Sasuke tidak menggenggam jemari Sakura erat, gadis itu pasti sudah berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

Terang saja Sakura merasa canggung, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menampilkan diri di depan umum. Dan dia sungguh benci harus menjadi pusat perhatian, terutama dengan Sasuke berada di sampingnya. para gadis melirik ke arah nya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh sedangkan para pria, dia tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang ada di dalam kepala para manusia yang berbeda jenis kelamin dengan dirinya. Sedangkan Sasuke sengaja memasang wajah datar dan menatap penuh aura membunuh ke arah para pria yang melirik dengan wajah bernafsu ke arah gadisnya. Meski pun hubungan mereka belum resmi, tapi bukan berarti dia menyukai konsep miliknya di lirik orang.

Yang berada di depan mereka sekarang adalah seorang wanita yang masih terlihat begitu cantik meski usianya sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda. Dengan mata _onyx_ dan rambut hitam khas klan Uchiha. Wanita yang Sakura kenali sebagai orang yang telah melahirkan Sasuke kedunia itu memeluk Sasuke dengan begitu erat sedangkan Sasuke masih menolak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu. Kau selalu sehat kan? Ibu sangat merindukanmu." Sakura yang mendengar semua pertanyaan bernada khwatir itu hanya bisa tersenyum sendu, dia tidak akan pernah memiliki seseorang yang bersikap sama padanya. Tidak di seluruh kehidupannya.

"Aku juga merindukan ibu, dan berhentilah mengkhawatirkan ku. Aku sudah dewasa."

Suara dehaman kecil membuat pelukan kedua anak dan ibu itu terlepaskan. Seorang pria paruh baya yang dengan wajah tegas dan berwibawa berdiri di samping ibu Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum kecil ketika pria itu berjalan mendekat dan kemudian gantian memeluk Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam canggung dan kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam untuk memberikan salam ketika pria berwajah kaku itu menatap ke arah nya. Sekarang Sakura tahu dari mana Sasuke mewarisi wajah kakunya yang kerap kali dipasangnya di depan orang-orang. Padahal kalau hanya sedang berdua saja, Sasuke bisa terlihat begitu menyebalkan dan kekanak-kanakan.

Wanita yang telah melahirkan Sasuke itu mendekat ke arah Sakura yang merasa kedua kakinya tiba-tiba terasa seperti dipaku di lantai dan kemudian memegang kedua pipi Sakura. "Kau mirip sekali seperti ibumu."

Kata-kata dari nyonya Uchiha itu membuat Sakura terhenyak. Apa maksud dari kata-kata itu, apakah itu berarti ibu Sasuke mengetahui sesuatu tentang kedua orang tuanya. "Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dan aku memang mengenal kedua orang tuamu. Ibumulah yang menyatukan kami." ucapnya sembari menggenggam jemari suaminya.

Entah bagaimana Sakura sekarang justru hanya terdiam diri di ruangan yang diperuntukan bagi orang-orang yang memang ingin sengaja menjauhkan dari dari kebisingan pesta. Dari balik pintu yang terbuat dari kaca transparan dia masih bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa rekan kerja ayahnya dan juga gadis-gadis yang wajahnya segera saja memerah ketika bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Dia akui, Sasuke memang tampan. Tapi di matanya, Sasuke jauh lebih baik daripada itu. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari dalam pria itu, sesuatu yang jauh lebih istimewa daripada yang dia tunjukkan pada orang-orang.

Dia melihat bagaimana ketika pemuda _raven_ itu tersenyum ramah yang jarang dia tunjukkan pada orang lain ketika seorang gadis berambut hitam dan memiliki mata _ametysh_ datang mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak merasa sakit karenanya. Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak dan jantungnya berdebar dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya? Apa mungkin dia cemburu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini seorang diri?"

Sakura menatap heran ke arah seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang sekarang dengan seenak jidat nya duduk begitu saja di samping Sakura tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu. "Aku Naruto, sahabat Sasuke." ucapnya sembari menyorongkan tangan ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan itu dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Sasuke yang masih sibuk berbicara bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam.

"Jadi dia meninggalkanmu seorang diri. Dasar si Teme itu. Kadang dia memang suka seenaknya sendiri."

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Memang Sasuke suka seenaknya dan kadang-kadang dia juga harus menahan kekesalan karena itu. Sasuke yang terus berkeras selalu kembali ke flat nya untuk menginap akhirnya membuat Sakura pasrah dan membiarkan pemuda itu datang dan pergi sesukanya. Dilarang pun percuma, Sasuke tidak akan bersedia mendengarnya. Bahkan meski dia sudah mengatakan kalau seorang gadis yang masih lajang tidak seharusnya tinggal serumah dengan seorang remaja pria beranjak dewasa, Sasuke tetap berkeras kalau lebih baik mereka tinggal bersama, kalau mengingat Sakura hanya seorang gadis yang tinggal seorang diri.

"Apa dia sering menceritakan tentang aku?" Sakura mengangguk. "Sudah pasti si Teme itu hanya bercerita yang baik-baik saja 'kan?" Kali ini Sakura diam, seolah sedang berpikir jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan pada Naruto membuat tawa Naruto akhirnya meledak.

"Brengsek si Teme itu, berani nya dia mengataiku di depan seorang gadis cantik." Umpat Naruto, membuat Sakura nyaris tertawa dengan semburat merah tipis mewarnai wajahnya. Gadis mana yang tidak akan tersipu dipuji oleh seorang pria tampan, meski pun sebenarnya Sasuke jauh lebih sering melontarkan kata-kata berupa pujian yang nyaris menyenggol rayuan. Tetapi meski pun mulutnya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, wajah pemuda yang mengaku bernama Naruto itu tetap menyunggingkan senyuman tiga jari.

Sadar atau tidak, kehadiran Sasuke dalam hidupnya telah membawa perubahan yang berdampak cukup drastis. Dalam beberapa hal, dia tidak lagi merasa terlalu canggung hingga nyaris ketakutan ketika bertemu dengan orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya. Contohnya seperti yang sekarang terjadi, kalau dia dan Naruto bertemu setahun yang lalu. Dia pasti sudah berlari menjauh sambil memasang wajah ketakutan, tetapi sekarang dia bisa menyikapi segala sesuatunya dengan baik.

Sakura menjulurkan kakinya hingga tercelup ke dalam kolam. Mereka berdua terlihat masih menikmati suasana dengan tenang hingga Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya selama beberapa bulan ini. "Malam ini adalah malam pertunangan Teme, dan sepertinya dia bahagia sekali."

Sakura terhenyak. Dia merasakan hatinya mencelos ketika mendengar satu kata itu. Sasuke bertunangan? Kenapa pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa pun saat mengundang nya datang kemari? Dan kenapa dia harus merasa terluka ketika mendengar berita kalau temannya akan segera membangun kehidupan bersama orang lain.

"Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ketika suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya melantunkan namanya, menatap ke arah seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dan kilatan matanya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Ikut aku, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." Seseorang? Mungkinkah seseorang yang telah dia bicarakan dengan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu?

Sakura menggenggam tepat di mana jantungnya berdetak, rasanya sakit seakan ada ribuan jarum yang dihunuskan di sana ketika pikiran-pikiran itu merasuk ke dalam pikirannya.

Di depannya sekarang telah berdiri seorang gadis bermata _indigo_ dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Sedangkan Sakura tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ketika dirinya benar-benar berhadapan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, dia merasa sangat canggung karenanya gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberikan salam.

"Dia Hinata Hyuga. Juga kekasih pemuda yang bicara denganmu tadi." Saat mengatakannya, Sasuke seperti sengaja berusaha menghindar, seakan dia enggan untuk mengatakan kebenarannya.

Sakura tidak mengerti. Kalau gadis yang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini adalah kekasih pemuda berambut pirang yang mengajaknya berbicara tadi, lantas siapa orang yang akan menyandang status sebagai calon pendamping Sasuke?

Mereka masih terdiam. Sasuke hanya memandangi genangan air kolam yang memantulkan cahaya bulan. Dan kesunyian ini terasa cukup menyiksa. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk buka suara, hanya saja dia tidak yakin bagaimana reaksi Sakura saat mengetahuinya nanti.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku mengatakan ini sejak awal." Kata-kata ambigu Sasuke sukses menarik perhatian Sakura, gadis itu menatap pemuda yang masih setia berdiri di samping kolam berenang yang ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak yakin, kita baru saja bertemu. Tapi," lagi-lagi pemuda itu memenggal kata-katanya, membuat jantung Sakura berdebar semakin kencang. Sepertinya dia harus benar-benar menerima yang terburuk.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mempertimbangkan hal ini semenjak lama, aku sangat ingin mengatakanya padamu." Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu berlutut di depannya sembari mempersembahkan sebuah cincin perak bertahtakan berlian menggenggam jemari nya erat. "Maukah kau mendampingi ku selamanya?"

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan banyak harapan di mata nya dan tentu saja dengan dada yang berdebar kian kencang, harap-harap cemas menunggu bagaimana kelangsungan hubungan mereka. Sedangkan Sakura seakan membeku di tempatnya berdiri, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Dia tahu hubungan mereka memang baru seumur jagung, tapi membayangkan Sasuke bersama dengan wanita lain saja sudah membuatnya merasa begitu terabaikan. Jujur, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya kalau Sasuke tidak ada. Hanya saja, apakah ini memang yang terbaik? Sasuke berhak mendapatkan seorang wanita yang lebih pantas untuknya dan dilihat dari kondisi apa pun, itu bukanlah dirinya. Lagi pula bagaimana dengan kedua orangtua Sasuke, tentunya mereka akan berpikir ulang untuk menerima kondisi nya yang tidak biasa.

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan kedua orang tuaku. Dan mereka tidak mempermasalahkan nya selama aku bahagia." Sakura membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Semudah itukah kedua orang tua Sasuke menerimanya, tapi bagaimana kalau Sasuke dan keluarganya mengetahui semua kebenaran yang selama ini dia coba tutupi.

Dia sudah membuat keputusan. Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan kemudian melepaskan genggaman jemari tangan Sasuke. Rasa kecewa merambati hati Sasuke, pemuda itu tampak sangat terpukul atas penolakan Sakura. Alasan apa yang dimiliki gadis itu hingga tidak bersedia menerimanya. Semua orang mengatakan kalau dia memiliki hidup yang sempurna, kekayaan, wajah yang luar biasa tampan, dan kecerdasan yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Lalu apalagi yang kurang? Dia bisa memberikan gadis itu semua yang dia inginkan tanpa terkecuali, bahkan kalau Sakura meminta seluruh dunia, Sasuke akan berusaha untuk mempersembahkannya.

"Begitu. Kalau begitu mungkin seharusnya aku tidak berusaha memaksamu." Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri sembari memasukkan kembali cincin yang niat awalnya ingin dia berikan untuk orang dia cintai ke dalam saku jas nya. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti relung benaknya melihat raut wajah pemuda yang sedang berdiri canggung di depannya. Ingin rasanya dia mengatakan kalau sebenarnya dia sungguh menyesal dan kemudian memeluk erat tubuh besar yang hangat itu. Tapi segalanya sudah terlanjur, dan dia tidak bisa menarik kembali semua keputusan yang telah dia ambil dengan penuh kesadaran.

Saat Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Sasuke, pemuda itu sudah lebih dahulu berbalik. "Sepertinya aku harus masuk ke dalam sekarang." Dan meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri. Gadis itu tidak berusaha mencegah, dia mengerti kalau Sasuke membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan segalanya termasuk juga kalau ini adalah yang terbaik untuk hubungan mereka.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke," lirih Sakura di dalam hati.

Karena terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sakura tidak menyadari adanya sepasang mata yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan pergerakan kedua orang itu.

"Sepertinya sekarang kau sangat menikmati hidupmu."

Sakura berbalik dan mendapati yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruknya telah menjelma dalam bentuk yang begitu nyata. Berdiri menjulang di hadapan nya dengan senyuman memuakkan tersungging di bibirnya. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan mata membelalak lebar, keringat dingin sudah bercucuran hingga membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Sakura."

**TBC**

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**If u don,t mind.**

**BIG T****hank:**

**Little Brat .SsLove. Guest. Javanesekonoha. Ucucubi. Yukarinda Yoshikuni. SS. Lin. Vivani-chan. Nina317Elf. Ichiruki Rien. Princess R'Fee. Aprilia amaterasu bluepink. Shizuka Uchiha. Hoshino Kumiko. Sasusaku's Addict. Pah. Imouto-chan. NN. Karasu Uchiha. SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE. Chindot. Uchiha Hime is Poetry celemout. Fitrilymyan. chusnul17. Aoi Ciel. Inai-chan. Guest. Lady Ruru. Momo Kuro. Guest. Snow's Flower. . Lhilya Kiryu. Adew Archangel. Ringo-chan. Gouto Michiko. Akasuna No ei-chan. Chiara. Lyana Boci-Moci. fhmb.  
**

**Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.  
**

salah perkiraan ternyata. tadinya aku berpikir fic ini akan tamat di chapter lima, tapi ternyata harus bertambah lagi. tapi aku tetap akan memenuhi janjiku update **tiga hari lagi**. tapi kalian harus janji, kalau kalian benar-benar masih ingin chapter terakhir aku update tiga hari lagi, tepatnya hari sabtu berarti kalian juga tidak boleh jadi **silent reader**. **kalau jumlah review mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai harapan. chapter terakhir akan aku sita hingga aku selesai hiatus yang entah kapan berakhirnya.**

Aku akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan.

kenapa aku meletakkan semua fic ku dirated M bukan karena ada yang tidak-tidak didalamnya. alasannya cukup sederhana, hanya karena aku suka dan rated M jangan disalah artikan sebagai kumpulan fanfic yang berisi hanya adegan dewasa saja. tetapi bisa juga karena ada kata-kata kasar atau tindak kekerasan yang tidak seharusnya diletakkan dirated T.

**Yosh. see ya in the next chapter!**


	6. Summer: With You

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimhoto

Main cast : Sakura Sasuke.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Summer

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

With you.

Sasuke mendapati dirinya sendiri menjadi lebih kalut dari sebelumnya. Sakura menolak menerima kehadirannya adalah merupakan sebuah pukulan yang tidak pernah dia perkirakan sebelumnya. Sekarang dia tahu bagaimana sakitnya putus cinta, seperti ini jugakah yang dirasakan semua gadis yang selama ini dia abaikan perasaannya. Rasanya jauh lebih sakit daripada tersambar petir dan kemudian terbelah dua. Hatinya terasa seperti telah hancur hingga berkeping-keping.

Tapi entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang seakan ada sesuatu hal buruk yang sedang mengintai. Tiba-tiba pikirannya tertuju pada Sakura. Dia ingat dia meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri di dekat kolam. Pemuda itu berusaha mencari Sakura ke semua tempat, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sakura tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Dan tidak mungkin gadis Pink itu pulang ke flat mereka tanpa memberitahunya karena Sakura tidak mengenal daerah sekitar sini.

"Naruto, kau melihat Sakura?"

Naruto yang tiba-tiba ditanyai seperti itu hanya bisa mengerutkan kening nya heran. "Bukankah sejak tadi dia bersamamu. Aku tidak melihatnya semenjak kau membawanya pergi."

Gawat. Di mana gadis itu berada sekarang. Sasuke menjadi semakin panik dan kemudian menepuk kening nya hingga memerah dengan sangat keras. Dia mendial nomor Sakura tetapi rasa cemas kembali menghantam kesadarannya ketika nomor yang dia tuju dalam keadaan tidak aktif.

"Sebaiknya kita sekarang berpencar, aku yakin Sakura masih berada di sekitar sini." Neji yang sedari tadi hanya diam sembari menyimak akhirnya buka suara untuk memberikan usul.

. Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

From U

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © From U_Super junior

Cast and anything in this story © Masashi Khisimoto.

Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu. Hari di mana seluruh dunia seakan berpaling mencemoohnya. Hari yang ingin dia kubur jauh-jauh bersamaan dengan rasa bahagia dan harapan yang selama ini dia lambungkan terhempas jatuh ke bumi dan hancur hingga tidak berbentuk.

Dia berontak. Berteriak sekuat tenaga agar pemuda yang menindih tubuhnya itu melepaskan cekalan dan lilitannya pada tubuhnya. Tangis dan permohonannya tidak diindahkan. Sakura semakin berontak hebat ketika tangan-tangan terlatih itu berusaha melepaskan kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya menggelegar penuh kemarahan.

Pemuda itu justru malah tertawa dengan nada yang menjengkelkan. "Kau pikir akan semudah itu aku melepaskanmu. Aku sudah membayarmu dengan sangat mahal."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Sejurus kemudian ekspresi kemarahan di wajah pemuda itu digantikan dengan seraut wajah dipenuhi kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Tangan pemuda itu membelai perlahan rahang Sakura yang telah membiru karena tamparan nya sementara tubuhnya menindih tubuh Sakura dan mengunci pergerakan tubuh gadis itu agar tidak dapat melarikan diri.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kau tidak pernah melihatku. Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa?" lirihnya. Tetapi kemudian terdengar suara tawa penuh kemenangan yang membangkitkan bulu roma. "Tapi sekarang kita akan selalu bersama. Dan tidak terpisahkan lagi."

Sakura membelalak. "Apa, apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" teriaknya penuh rasa frustasi.

Pemuda itu tertawa dengan suara menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Aku sudah menyediakan tempat agar kita bisa bersama tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa memisahkan kita."

Rasa dingin menjalari seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Keringat dingin tidak berhenti mengalir. Dia tidak dapat membayangkan seperti apa hidupnya harus dihabiskan bersama dengan seorang psycopat gila yang mengaku mencintainya tetapi membuatnya ketakutan hingga lebih memilih untuk mati.

"Kau gila. Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku memang gila. Gila karena terlalu menginginkanmu."

"Kumohon lepaskan aku." Isak Sakura penuh permohonan.

Gadis itu berusaha menjauhkan tubuh pemuda yang masih setia menghimpit tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar karena rasa takut sementara pemuda itu mulai memberikan ciuman-ciuman penuh nafsu pada lehernya dan kemudian menarik paksa kaus tipis yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sobek membuat Sakura semakin berteriak kalap untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Berteriaklah sayang. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu." Tawanya penuh kemenangan.

Saat rasa putus asa mulai menghampirinya. Semua permohonan yang dia layangkan di dalam hati akhirnya dijawab. Seorang pelayan yang tidak sengaja melintas di depan pintu kamar yang ternyata tidak tertutup sempurna.

"Hei, lepaskan dia!" Pemuda berpakaian seragam pelayan itu menarik tubuh pemuda yang menghimpitnya dan kemudian melayangkan tinjunya kerahang pemuda yang berusaha merampas hartanya yang paling berharga hingga jatuh terhempas ke lantai sementara Sakura sudah nyaris tidak mampu merasakan tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Kesadarannya melayang entah ke mana, hanya air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Teriakan ketakutan Sakura menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan saat kepala pemuda berseragam pelayan yang telah berjasa menyelamatkan hidupnya itu terlempar dan tergeletak begitu saja di samping tubuhnya yang terasa lemas tidak bertenaga dalam keadaan berlumuran darah. Sakura menatap nanar pada pemuda berhati dingin yang menatapnya dengan seringaian mengerikan yang sedang menggenggam sebilah samurai yang dia gunakan untuk menebas kepala orang yang tidak berdosa hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Pemuda yang Sakura yang Sakura yakini telah kehilangan akal sehatnya itu melemparkan begitu saja samurai pembawa maut itu ke lantai hingga terdengar saura berdenting kala logam bertemu dengan lantai marmer yang keras dan kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura dengan mata yang memerah. "Aku sudah menyingkirkan pengganggu itu." Gumam nya dengan nada lembut seolah sedang berusaha menenangkan gadis yang tubuhnya masih bergetar ketakutan.

Sakura beringsut menjauh saat pemuda itu merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur. "Jangan mendekat. Jangan mendekat. Aku mohon lepaskan aku."

Sakura melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan kemudian refleks melayangkan tendangannya ke daerah pribadi pemuda gila itu hingga jatuh terjengkang sambil meringis penuh rasa sakit. Sakura melihat itu sebagai peluang untuk melarikan diri. Gadis itu berlari keluar ruangan dengan diiringi raungan kemarahan dari pemuda yang berhasil dijatuhkannya itu. Sakura memacu kakinya agar bisa berlari semakin kencang ketika sudut matanya mendapati pemuda mengerikan itu telah bangkit dan berlari berusaha mengejar langkahnya.

Meski pun telah berhasil melarikan diri hingga ke pintu masuk hotel yang ternyata sengaja dikosongkan seutuhnya itu, Sakura masih tetap berlari hingga dia tiba di jalan raya, menerobos deras nya hujan yang mengguyur bumi. Langit menghitam dengan suara gemuruh mengerikan menyertai setiap langkahnya. Gadis bermata indah itu menoleh ke belakang ketika pekikan ketakutan dari beberapa orang yang melintas di jalanan ketika waktu telah menunjukkan hampir subuh. Di depan matanya tubuh setengah telanjang pemuda yang mengejarnya itu terhempas jatuh ke jalanan setelah truck berkecepatan tinggi menghantam tubuhnya. Setelahnya hanya kegelapan yang menguasai pikirannya.

"Sakura," suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu seakan menarik kembali semua kesadarannya yang lenyap entah ke mana.

Yang pertama tertangkap oleh retina matanya ketika pelupuk mata itu terbuka adalah raut wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh kekhwatiran. Segelumit rasa bersalah memenuhi perasaannya, bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tahan untuk tetap berada di sampingnya setelah Sakura menghancurkan harga dirinya dan membuat hatinya terluka hingga seperti itu.

Sasuke membantu Sakura duduk bersandar pada bantal yang telah di tumpuk Sasuke untuk menyangga tubuhnya dan kemudian duduk di samping tempat tidur. "Seharusnya kau mengatakannya sejak awal."

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah basah karena lelehan air mata. Sasuke telah mengetahui segala aib yang selama ini dia simpan rapat. Mungkin sekarang pemuda itu justru membencinya. Bukan dia bermaksud untuk tidak bersikap jujur, hanya saja dia takut kala membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke kala mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya. Apakah pemuda itu akan bersedia menerima semua kenyataan mengerikan itu, bahwa dialah yang telah menyebabkan melayangnya nyawa seorang pria yang tidak berdosa karena berusaha menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dia masih ingat bagaimana cacian dan makian yang dilayangkan oleh wanita yang berstatuskan istri dari pria yang tidak bernyawa itu kepadanya. Dia mengerti kalau wanita itu begitu membencinya karena telah menjadi penyebab kematian suami yang dia cintai. Hanya saja bohong kalau dia tidak merasa sakit karena semua makian-makian kasar itu.

"Dengar, aku samasekali tidak menyalahkanmu." Gumam Sasuke pelan sembari menghapus airmata yang menggenang di pipi sakura. "Karena itu adalah bagian dari masa lalumu. Dan tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengubahnya."

Yang menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya selama ini adalah ketika mereka memulai suatu hubungan serius, Sasuke mengetahui segala keburukan di masa lalunya dan kemudian berlalu pergi karena merasa jijik. Setelah kejadian dua tahun yang lalu itu, Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengembalikan hidupnya yang hancur berantakan. Sama dengan hari ini, setelah kejadian itu, orang-orang yang merasa simpatik membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat dan ketika terbangun dia harus mendapati kenyataan kalau bibi yang telah merawatnya dan juga sekaligus wanita yang menjadi penyebab dimulainya segala penderitaannya ternyata meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas bersama dengan seorang pemuda berusia jauh lebih muda dari bibinya.

Pihak asuransi menyerahkan setumpuk uang yang mereka temukan di dalam koper yang diketahui milik bibinya bersamaan dengan jaminan asuransi kematian dan rekening dengan jumlah tabungan yang cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya seorang diri hingga beberapa tahun kepada Sakura. Dia juga mendapati kenyataan kalau semua uang itu adalah uang yang seharusnya Sakura terima dari kedua orangtuanya dan ternyata di sabotase oleh bibinya.

Dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus bernapas lega atau justru malah merasa terluka karena pada akhirnya dia benar-benar sebatang kara sekarang. Benar-benar seorang diri tanpa siapa pun di sampingnya. Saat itu dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris, kebebasan yang harus ditebus dengan pengorbanan yang begitu besar. Dokter yang menanganinya mengatakan kalau dia mengalami trauma yang cukup hebat hingga harus kehilangan suaranya. Dia tidak menangis atau pun menyesalinya. Dia menyadari meski dia bisa berbicara sekali pun, tidak ada orang yang bersedia mendengarkannya. Tidak peduli meski dia memohon hingga bersungut-sungut sekali pun, orang-orang tidak akan mempedulikan keberadaannya. Semenjak itu, dia tahu kalau orang-orang bisa menjadi lebih kejam daripada yang pernah dia pikirkan dan belajar untuk mulai tidak mempercayai siapa pun.

Sakura hanya berani menundukkan wajahnya tanpa sekali pun berusaha menatap wajah pemuda yang berada sangat dekat dengannya sekarang ini. "Salahku karena waktu itu berusaha memaksakan kehendakku." Kata-kata Sasuke sukses menarik perhatian Sakura, gadis itu menatap mata Sasuke dalam. Tidak, itu bukan kesalahan Sasuke kalau dia memutuskan untuk menjadi pengecut yang menyebalkan. "Tapi bisa kah kau menyimpan cincin ini untukku." Sasuke menyerahkan cincin yang waktu itu ingin dia persembahkan pada Sakura dan meletakkannya di genggaman Sakura.

"Kau bersedia 'kan? Untuk sekali ini saja, bisa kah kau melakukannya untukku?" Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dan aku masih menunggumu, hingga tiba saat kau benar-benar bersedia memberikan hatimu untukku."

.

Gadis itu menatap datar televise yang sedang menyiarkan berita utama mengenai kasus penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh model ternama, Uchiha Sasuke yang melibatkan seorang adik dari komisaris besar kepolisian. Morino Idate. Pria yang menjadi penyebab kehancuran hidupnya. Setidaknya sekarang Sakura bisa bernapas lega karena akhirnya sasuke menenangkan kasus pemukulan itu atas dasar pembelaan diri atas tuduhan percobaan perkosaan dan juga percobaan pembunuhan yang coba dilakukan pemuda itu padanya. Dua tahun yang lalu, Morino Idate memang bisa lolos dari tuduhan pembunuhan yang dia lakukan karena Nama besar Morini Hibiki yang menaunginya, tetapi semua itu berubah ketika dia tidak mengetahui siapa pria yang melayangkan pukul padanya kala itu. Idate didakwa atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan dan dihukum hukuman tembak. Dan dia tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana pemuda itu bisa kembali berusaha menghancurkan hidupnya setelah dia yakin kalau dia melihat pemuda itu nyaris mati ketika tertabrak waktu itu. Seakan seorang Idate kembali bangkit dari kematiannya hanya untuk mengejar dirinya kembali.

Sakura memang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi ketika pemuda itu berusaha membawanya pergi saat malam perayaan pesta tahunan keluarga Uchiha karena telah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Tetapi di tengah keputusasaan itu, entah bagaimana dia bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Sasuke akan datang padanya. Kalau saat itu Sasuke tidak mencari dan menemukannya hampir dibawa kabur oleh salah seorang tamunya yang lancang, dia tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya sekarang. Menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kurungan seorang pemuda yang tergila-gila padanya, hidup bersama dengan seorang psycopat gila yang melakukan segala cara atas dasar cinta untuk mendapatkan gadis yang dia cintai. Membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat sekujur tubuh Sakura merinding.

Gadis itu menggenggam erat cincin pemberian dari Sasuke. Cincin itu jauh lebuh memiliki nilai yang sangat berarti baginya daripada harganya yang bisa terbilang sangat fantastis. Dia sudah mengecewakan pemuda itu hingga demikian rupa dan setelah segala yang Sasuke lakukan untuknya, pantas kah dia akhirnya bersikap egois dengan mengatakan kalau sesungguhnya dia juga sangat menginginkan pemuda itu. Bisa kah sekarang dia melupakan sejenak segala yang pernah menimpanya, terlepas dari buruk atau tidak. Dia sudah membuat keputusan.

Sakura mengambil ponsel berwarna pink yang pernah diberikan Sasuke padanya dan menemukan banyak panggilan tidak terjawab juga puluhan pesan singkat beserta e-mail yang Sasuke kirimkan selama dua hari mereka tidak bertemu karena pemuda itu harus membereskan semua masalah yang Sakura timbulkan karena telah menyebabkan Sasuke terlibat dengan segala kekacauan yang timbul karena masa lalunya yang kembali dengan cara yang tidak terduga. Semua sudah berlalu sekarang. Mungkin sudah seharusnya dia memulai kembali segalanya dari awal.

.

Sasuke hanya duduk diam di tengah-tengah berak pemotretan salah satu majalah untuk pria sambil menatap kosong ke depan. Tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya berada di dalam pikirannya saat itu. Sesekali pemuda bergaya rambut tidak biasa itu menghela napas berat dan kemudian hanya kembali sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tangannya refleks menyentuh rantai kalung yang dia gunakan untuk menjadikan sebuah cincin menjadi liontin.

Bohong kalau dia katakan dia tidak merindukan gadis berambut aneh yang meski pun telah mematahkan hatinya dia tetap tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya saat gadis itu tidak bersamanya. Sudah dua hari Sasuke mencoba menghubungi nomor Sakura tapi selalu berakhir dengan tanpa hasil, ingin rasanya dia berlari ke rumah sakit dan memeluk gadis itu erat-erat untuk menumpahkan rasa rindu nya, tetapi setiap kali berusaha melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab yang diembannya, sang manager selalu berhasil menangkap basah dirinya bahkan sebelum berhasil menginjakkan kaki melewati pintu. Dan akhirnya lagi-lagi dirinya harus selalu berakhir dengan berada di depan kamera.

Sebaris pertanyaan selalu melesat dalam benaknya, baik saat waktu senggang bahkan hingga ketika pikirannya dipenuhi dengan banyak hal dia tetap tidak mampu mengalihkan pikiran dari gadis itu hingga sesaat saja dan berakhir dengan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu sekarang? Apakah dia juga memikirkan dan merindukan nya seperti dia merindukan gadis itu?

Dia ingat bagaimana kalut nya dia ketika tidak mendapati Sakura di mana pun setelah dia meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri di dekat kolam berenang dan berusaha mencari gadis itu dengan kepanikan luar biasa dan nyaris seperti orang gila. Dia benar-benar murka ketika dengan mata kepala nya sendiri dia melihat gadis itu di bopong oleh seorang tamunya dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri menuju parkiran dan berakhir dengan dia nyaris membunuh pemuda itu setelah terjadi baku hantam diantara mereka. Kalau saja saat itu Naruto dan teman-temannya tidak datang untuk mengendalikan amukan kemarahan Sasuke, dia tidak menjamin pemuda bernama Morino Idate itu masih bernapas hingga sekarang. Setidaknya sekarang pemuda brengsek itu telah membusuk di neraka tanpa dia harus bersusah payah mengotori tangan nya untuk menghabisi hanya pemuda sialan yang telah menghancurkan hidup gadis yang dia cintai.

Dari kejadian itu juga dia mengetahui semua mimpi buruk yang selama ini Sakura sembunyikan darinya. Bagaimana ketika gadis itu harus menangis seorang diri di tengah malam ketika masa lalu itu kembali untuk menghantui mimpi-mimpinya selama dua tahun. Ketika akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari kota kelahirannya ke sebuah tempat yang benar-benar asing karena tidak sanggup mendengar celaan dan makian yang orang-orang lontarkan padanya karena di tubuh sebagai penyebab kematian seseorang yang tidak berdosa sementara Idate menikmati hidupnya yang bahagia.

Dan kalau pada akhirnya Sasuke lah yang memenangkan hasil sidang meski nama keluarga besar Uchiha harus terseret karenanya setelah tuduhan penganiyaan yang pemuda itu tuduhkan padanya. Dan bahkan kematian pun masih belum cukup untuk menebus semua yang telah dilakukan pemuda itu pada gadisnya.

Apa aku sudah boleh pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke setengah tidak berminat. Dia tidak yakin pemotretan akan selesai dalam waktu singkat. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat Sakura meski pun sekarang sudah masuk jam tidur, yakni jam tiga dini hari.

Sang manager yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Jangan merengek seperti bayi, kau tahu kita bahkan belum menyelesaikan separuhnya." Gumam nya saat menyaksikan wajah kusut Sasuke yang semenjak mulai pemotretan sudah dalam mode tidak baik.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan mata yang redup. Benar-benar sudah seperti orang yang tidak bertemu kekasihnya selama bertahun-tahun. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi sebentar. Tapi hanya di sekitar sini." Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati, memang nya masih ada yang bisa dia lakukan di waktu seperti ini. Mungkin ada baiknya dia berkunjung sebentar ke supermaket 24 jam yang berada persis di seberang gedung. Sekadar membeli makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Sasuke merapatkan mantel yang dia gunakan untuk sekadar menghalau rasa dingin meski pun sekarang masih musim panas dan pemuda itu tertegun ketika kakinya melangkah keluar dari pintu.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?" tanyanya dengan wajah gusar.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan kertas berukuran besar yang ditulis dengan spidol berwarna hitam.

_Baru saja._

"Bohong kan?" selidik nya.

_Tidak._

"Dari mana kau tahu aku pemotretan ditempat ini?"

_Dari Naruto._

Sasuke menghela napas perlahan melalui hidung. Setelah ini dia berjanji akan membuat kepala durian itu dipenuhi benjol-benjol besar dan tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. "Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Gadis itu membalik halaman selanjutnya dari buku bergambar besar yang dia gunakan untuk menulis.

Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku datang ke sini.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu kecewa, dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja ini sudah malam, dan akan sangat berbahaya untukmu. Kenapa kau tidak menungguku pulang?" kali ini Sasuke melembutkan nada suaranya.

Gadis itu tersenyum ketika mendengar nada kekhawatiran yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke.

_Aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Maukah kau memaafkanku?_

Sasuke hanya diam, nampak seperti orang sedang menghadapi dilema sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. "Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus memafkanmu?"

Gadis itu terhenyak. Membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Bukan salah Sasuke kalau pemuda itu tidak bersedia memaafkannya kalau mengingat semua yang telah Sasuke korbankan untuknya hingga sekarang ini sementara dia hanya bisa menyakiti dan tidak bisa memberikan apa pun untuk itu. Rasa kecewa merambati hatinya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah gadis yang masih setia berdiri di depannya. Da kemudian sekuat tenaga agar tawa nya tidak meledak keluar melihat bagaimana wajah gadis telah memegang separuh hidupnya itu ternyata telah mengenakan cincin yang waktu itu dia berikan dan sempat berakhir dengan Sasuke yang harus menanggung rasa sakit hati.

Sasuke terkekeh dan kemudian menarik tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukan nya. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena memang tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan."

Kali ini wajah Sakura berubah menjadi cemberut. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman menggoda di bibir Sasuke. Pemuda itu ternyata mempemainkan nya.

Sasuke meletakkan dagu nya di atas puncak kepala Sakura. "Tapi sebagai hukumannya, kau yang harus mengatakan pada ayah dan ibu kalau kita benar-benar akan mengadakan upacara pertunangan besok malam, tepat pada hari ulang tahunku." Kata-kata terakhir Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan mereka tapi Sasuke menahannya.

Sakura hanya bisa menggerutu kesal dalam hati. Bagaimana dia sanggup berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke dan berkata kalau dia ingin pemuda itu menjalani hubungan serius dengannya. Di mana-mana, pihak pria lah yang melamar pihak wanita tapi kenapa situasinya jadi terbalik seperti itu. Gadis itu terkekeh pelan dalam hati. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman yang pada akhirnya harus dia jalani untuk membawa pemuda itu kembali pada kehidupannya. Setidaknya sekarang mereka impas. Pikir Sakura.

FIN.

Special Thanks:

**.SsLove. Guest. Dorrobong. Lin. Nina317Elf. Princess R'Fee. Aprilia amaterasu bluepink. Shizuka Uchiha. Hoshino Kumiko. Karasu Uchiha. Uchiha Hime is Poetry celemout. Guest. Momo Kuro. Guest. Snow's Flower. Lhilya Kiryu. Soo Dana. NarumiAria. Mysticious. Tomat Chery. Cherry. Hasnistareels. SasuSaku4ever. Anka-chan. AzharnisaDinny. DEVIL'D. Sabaku Chiko. 1004. Namikaze yakonahisa. SRZ. Megurine Luka. Nengnengnongneng. Sasusaku. Naomi Kanzaki. Lovy's. Kiana Chery's. Retno Uchiharuno. Kikyo Fujikazu. Tsurugi. Sasurakun. Hishino Kumiko. Ucucubi. SSLover 'Yumiki. Skyzhe Kenzou. Meyrien. Nina317ELF. Guest. Aika. FhyyElf06. Kembang chery.  
**

**mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama!^^  
**

Yup. Aku kembali dan memenuhi janjiku karena aku sudah dapatkan yang aku inginkan. Tapi kemarin ada yang bertanya.  
Kalau ada protes silahkan layangkan saja^^

Entah kenapa aku merasa kurang puas. endingnya sepertinya sangat biasa.


End file.
